Venganza
by irazue13
Summary: El se quiere vengar de Ahome por la osadía que cometió ¿Ahome quedara a su mereced?¿alguien vendrá a su rescate?...¿o el se vengara de ella alimentándose de su sufrimiento?... ¿como terminara? ¿que les deparara el futuro?
1. Secuestro

**Los personajes de Inuyasha no son míos sino de Rumiko Takagashi.**

* * *

Secuestro.

En el Sengoku todo esta tranquilo y en paz desde la muerte de Naraku, cada uno de los valientes quienes los derrotaron comenzaron sus vidas.

Sango se caso con el Monje Miroku a los dos meses de la batalla final, ahora viven en un cabaña en la aldea de la anciana Kaede, tienen tres hijos, dos nenas y un varoncito de menos de un año,Sango se dedica al cuidado de sus hijos mientras que Miroku se encarga de "exorcismos" para llevar el pan de cada día.

Rin desde que termino la batalla con Naraku vive en la aldea ya que el Gran Taiyuokai decido que debe relacionarse mas con los humano, ella ayuda en todo lo que puede a la anciana Kaede y a su " madre", es visitada por Sesshomaru y el sapo verde una vez al mes, su amo como ella suele llamarlo siempre le trae un kimono nuevo.

Shippo entrena todos los días para convertirse en un gran zorro demonio, siempre sale de la aldea para fortalecerse y ser tan poderoso como su difunto padre.

Koga se caso con Ayame hace un año, la tribu de los lobos se unió fortaleciéndose y expandiéndose mas.

En cuanto a la joven de ojos marrones...Ahome se tuvo que quedar en esa época ya que el poso se sello dejándola atrapada en esa é no quiere permanecer mas en este lugar, el motivo es simple...

En la batalla contra el medio-demonio, mientras se efectuaba muchas victimas murieron una de ellas fue Kikyo ella murió dejando una luz en la perla dejandole una posibilidad a la joven azabache,Naraku se fortaleció usando la perla y absorbiendo a todas sus exenciones, todos luchaban con todas sus fuerzas, Miroku y Sango mantenían a raya a los demonios inferiores, Sesshomaru con Inuyasha atacaban a diestra y siniestra a Naraku a la ves protegían a Ahome para que pueda dar fin con unas de sus flechas al condenado del medio-demonio. En un descuido por parte del oreja de perro Ahome fue atacada, en el momento que Naraku le iba a dar el ultimo golpe el se interpuso siendo herido, como de costumbre siguió peleando con la herida y a pesar de los gritos de la azabache, Inuyasha lanza su bakuryuha pero es rebotado en su contra Sesshomaru pudo esquivarlo pero Inuyasha no, el golpe fue tal que perdió la vida antes de matar a maldito que le mato a Kikyo, unas lagrimas salían de los ojos de Inuyasha. Ahome corrió hasta el cuerpo de el siendo protegida por Sesshomaru.

-Inuyasha...-lo llamaba con desespero.

-Ahome...-le dijo con dificultad-... perdón...-soltó lagrimas-no cumplí con mi palabra - había tosido un poco de sangre-no...te protegí...-

-eso no es cierto...-lloraba-aguanta un poco mas...-

-no..mi..momento llego...-le limpio las lagrimas-te amo...-le dijo para besarla con suavidad-haz tu vida...-dijo antes de cerrar los ojos, Ahome solo lloraba descontrolada, en un momento escucho una explosión viendo que Naraku quedo indefenso y laza una flecha con todo el poder que tenia matando al medio-demonio.

Desde ese día ella no pudo volver a su casa, comenzó a entrenar para ser miko ayudando a todo el mundo como costumbre, tomando el rol como madre de Shippo y Rin.

En este día ella camina por el bosque hasta llegar a una pradera , se recuesta en el césped mirando el cielo.

-Inuyasha...-susurra melancólicamente, se pierde en sus pensamientos recordando todo lo que sucedió en la batalla final,las lagrimas salen sin control bañando su rostro, esta tan metida en sus recuerdos que no siente la presencia de un demonio.

Un polvo blanco se expande por la pradera haciendo que la azabache pierda el conocimiento, el demonio se acerca para atarla de manos,pies, amordazarla y por ultimo poniendo una venda en sus ojos, una ves lista con la tarea la pone en su hombro como si fuera una bolsa de papas para llevársela a sus dominios.

-pensaste que te iba a salir con la tuya miko?-dice la vos del extraño ser-te equivocaste...-sonriendo con maldad.

* * *

_Continuara._

_hola aquí dejo esta historia la tenia desde hace un tiempito pero me olvide de subirla jeje..._

_espero que les gusten_

_besos._


	2. Tortura

**"Tortura"**

Una miko de cabellos azabache comienza a recobrar al conocimiento, abre lentamente los ojos para no ver nada solo ve negro, se da cuenta que esta vendada, se remueve para saber que tiene unas cadenas en su muñecas y pies,su boca también esta tapada comienza a desesperarse.

-¿donde estoy?¿quien me tiene apresada?¿como sucedió?-piensa.

Intenta romper las cadenas pero es inútil cada ves se daña mas, sus manos están detrás de su espalda dejando sentir el frió del metal.

La puerta de esa habitación se abre dejando pasar al demonio responsable de esto, el ve a la humana tirada en el piso tratando se zafarse de las cadenas.

-es inútil miko entre mas luches mas te dañaras...-le advierte, provocando que ella se alarme al darse cuenta que su captor llego-esas cadenas están especializadas para los poderes de las mikos-dice .

Ahome esta tensa, expectante a lo que le ocurrirá pero lo único que recibe es un golpe en su mejilla sintiendo un ardor, al instante otro golpe es su pierna es efectuado sabia que el secuestrador estaba usando un látigo como arma de tortura.

-¿que se siente estar a mi mereced?-dice con sorna-¿pensaste que te dejaría así como si nada por tu insolencia?-escupe con odio-haré que te arrepientes...-esta vez atacando su abdomen, brazos, hombros,mejillas y piernas dejando un camino de sangre por cada herida,rasgando su ropa de Sacerdotisa dejando expuesta su piel blanca y sedosa a la vista.

Con sus garras le atraviesa el hombro, escucha el gemido de dolor ahogado de ella, como también ve una pequeña lagrima,hace presencia de sus garras nuevamente para rasguñar el bello rostro de ella.

-te sienta bien el rojo de tu sangre...-le dice rasguñando mas su cuerpo, la azabache no lo soporta mas y decide hacer presencia de su poder purificando levemente la mano del atacante para que se aleje, el ve como su energía la rodea por unos minutos.

El demonio se fija en el estado de su mano viendo como ella quedo quemada, la ira del demonio comienza a recorrer sus venas-maldita...-masculla, de un movimiento rápido la toma del cuello estrellándola en la pared de piedra combinando con el látigo , la toma de nuevo del cuello para arrojarla con mas fuerza provocando la perdida de conocimiento en la miko.

-estúpida...mas tarde vendré a seguir con mi juego-camina hasta ella tomando el mentón-preciosa sufrirás como nadie-dejándola sin cuidado para irse del lugar sin comprender como es que ella puede usar sus poderes si las cadenas que tiene los absorbe .

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ahome despierta luego de un largo rato, sintiendo su cuerpo adolorido, todo entumecido con un ardor en cada herida,su estomago ruge en muestra de hambre.

La puerta se abre para dejar el paso al demonio.

-veo que ya despertaste...-le dice desdeñoso.

Cierra la puerta para comenzar con la sesión de golpes contra la miko reabriendo las heridas, provocando mas y mas deteriorando la piel blanca, rasgando mas sus ropas dejando lo justo para cubrir las zonas intimas-lo tuyo no es la ropa de miko...-detallando el cuerpo de ella. Ve como una prenda extraña sobresale del Haori roto.

-hoy utilizare mis garras y el látigo para torturarte...- sigue con lo que había dejado anteriormente.

Ahome utilizaba toda su fuerza para no llorar, no quería permitir que el la viese débil no le daría el gusto, admitía que tenia miedo pero no a el, sino a morir en ese lugar sin que nadie sepa donde esta ella, que nadie la recuerde...en un intento desesperado vuelve hacer presencia de sus poderes lazando al demonio contra una pared.

El demonio se sorprende por que otra vez usa su energía aunque sea débil puede ser peligrosa,se levanta yendo para ella, dándole una pata en su estomago repite otra vez la acción para dar un fuerte golpe en la cabeza de ella dejándola inconsciente otra vez.

Se retira nuevamente pero antes de irse la mira de reojo contemplando a la mujer tirada con su largo cabello ondulado esparcido en el suelo como en su rostro, blanco manchado con sangre,con moretones y rasguños baja su vista hasta los labios carnosos de ella viendo como el rojo de la sangre los adorna dándole una deliciosa bienvenida a probarlos, sigue su análisis para enfocarse en sus pechos viendo su piel expuesta que le deja ver esa prenda extraña ya que el Haori de ella termino hecho pedazos, baja mas la mira en las caderas de ella para seguir a las piernas torneadas , pero arruinadas por los golpes dados, el hamaka de ella quedo tan corto por el daño solo tapa lo esencial, se va rápido para dejar de mirar lo prohibido ella lo humilló debe pagarlo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Al día siguiente el demonio regresa al calabozo donde ella se encuentra, la ve aun inconsciente donde quedo la ultima sesión, se acerca y le saca las cadenas de las manos junto con los de los pies, la traslada a la pared contraria poniendo un grillete en cada mano dejando que el cuerpo de ella quede colgada con los pies rozando el piso,el demonio se agacha juntando los pies para esposarlos contra la pared.

Se aleja contemplándola un rato.

Unos minutos pasaron y la azabache comienza a removerse dándole a entender que esta cobrando el conocimiento.

-hasta que despiertas...-le dice ocasionando que se tensa.

Ahome no podía creer que el este allí no tenia ni un momento de paz,se quiere mover pero ahora se da cuenta que esta contra una pared.

-hoy sera diferente...-dice acercando a ella para retirarle la mordaza, como también su venda de los ojos.

Ahome suspira con alivio al saber que no esta mas amordazada como vendada, parpadea un poco como también mueve su boca para acostumbrarse.

Una ves que se adapto fija su vista en el ser que la atrapo, abre sus ojos como platos, al darse cuenta de quien es.

-tu...-incrédula.

El sonríe burlonamente. -¿no te agrada verme ?-

Ella lo mira sin creer -Sesshomaru...-susurra dando a conocer la identidad de su secuestrador.

* * *

Hola! Acá dejo el segundo cap.

¿Como quedo?¿Les gusto?

Gracias por sus comentarios :)

Besos...


	3. Estar en manos de un Inuyoukai

**"Estar en manos de un Inuyoukai"**_  
_

_Ahome suspira con alivio al saber que no esta mas amordazada como vendada, parpadea un poco como también mueve su boca para acostumbrarse._

_Una ves que se adapto fija su vista en el ser que la atrapo, abre sus ojos como platos, al darse cuenta de quien es._

_-tu...-incrédula._

_El sonríe burlonamente. -¿no te agrada verme ?-_

_Ella lo mira sin creer -Sesshomaru...-susurra dando a conocer la identidad de su secuestrador._

* * *

El nombrado sonríe de lado al ver la sorpresa en el rostro de su prisionera humana.

-¿por que me tienes acá?-le pregunta una vez que se recupero de la sorpresa.

-ya te lo dije me vengaré de la humillación que me hiciste...-frunciendo el ceño.

-¿ humillación?¿cual?-dice sin saber.

-sabes perfectamente cual...-

-no, no lo se que yo sepa nunca hice tal cosa...-

-no importa...-hace una recorrida rápida por su cuerpo-comencemos...-dice con maldad.

Sesshomaru camina hasta una mesa de piedra sacando una pequeña cuchilla, Ahome al verlo con ese objeto traga fuerte,el se acerca a ella para rozar el arma por el rostro de la humana siguiendo por el cuello, entre medio de sus pechos hasta su abdomen.

Sesshomaru sonríe de lado para presionar la cuchilla en el abdomen viendo como un hilo de sangre sale, presiona un poco mas, viendo el leve gesto de dolor en el rostro de ella, sigue hasta que el mango se topo con la piel,Ahome deja que unas lagrimas salgan de sus hermosos ojos marrones cayendo hasta la mano de el.

El peliplata saca la cuchilla rápido para verla bañada con la sangre de ella,con un dedo de el pasa en la hoja del arma para llevarse el dedo con la sangre de la humana a sus labios.

-mm...tu sangre sabe muy bien...-le dice degustando el sabor metálico pero dulzón que tiene.

-maldito-masculla.

El la ignora, camina de nuevo hasta la mesa dejando la cuchilla, vuelve hasta ella para sacar veneno de su mano acercándolo a la herida hecha dejando que un poco que se adentre .

-ah!-se queja sintiendo el ardor insoportable en el abdomen.

-¿que se siente?-le mira con sorna-el veneno no te matara pero si te hará sufrir unas horas-levanta su mano para golpearla de nuevo , deleitándose con los gestos de ella, una ves que se canso lleva su mano a su delicado rostro pasando sus garras que dejan su camino de sangre junto con el veneno acerca su rostro al de ella para lamer una mejilla de forma lenta,Ahome se estremece Sesshomaru se percato y se aleja para seguir con sus "juegos".

Estuvo toda la tarde con su juego de torturas, pero tuvo que detenerse al ver la oscuridad en la habitación, decide prender tres antorchas para iluminar ya que no quería que ella se pierda nada de lo que sucedía.

Toma de nuevo la cuchilla pero esta ves pone la hoja en el fuego dejando que valla tomando calor, Ahome palidece el ver tal acción , comienza a sudar frió,Sesshomaru saca la hoja del fuego para dirigirse hasta ella viendo como quedo pálida, posa el costado de la hoja en unas de las tantas herida que tiene sacando pequeño grito de dolor.

Vuelve a calentar la hoja dejando que tome color un poco rojo, esta vez apoya el costado de la hoja en el rostro de ella.

-Ah!-grita dejando que las lagrimas salgan sin control.

Al ver las lagrimas de ella saca la hoja para acercar su rostro al de ella lamiendo la herida-duele...?-dice con burla.

-maldito morboso...-

-jaja puede ser pero es lo que ganas...-posa su mano derecha en el costado de la cintura de Ahome para ir bajando hasta llegar al muslo de ella clavando sus garras.

-ah! basta...-dice jadeante ya no soportaba mas.

-no...-le dice determinado.

-por...favor...-deja su orgullo ya que no resistiría mas estas situación.

Sesshomaru se sorprende pero lo disimula, presiona mas su agarre sacando un quejido de la ojo marrón,Ahome cierra sus ojos ,el la mira un poco mas para irse. Una vez que se fue...

-era hora -piensa la azabache.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.

Sesshomaru se va a sus aposentos, para darse un baño y luego va a su estudio sentándose en el suelo dejando su espalda recargada en la pared junto con su cabeza, cierra los ojos permitiendo que sus sentidos sean mas perceptivos, escucha unos pasos como también huele un aroma que le produce asco.

La puerta se abre dejando ver a una demonio-buenas noches amo...-le hace una reverencia, camina hasta el y se sienta a horcajadas,Sesshomaru frunce el ceño. Ella le besa el cuello de forma desesperada, el solo mira para la ventana sin prestarle atención.

Sesshomaru sigue con la mirada como los pétalos de cerezos bailan en el aire para descansar en el verde oscuro del pasto.

De un momento a otro siente como la demonio se introduce su miembro en el sexo de ella, la mira pero ve a otro ser en vez de ella.

En ves de ver su cabello colorado, ve uno azabache, se fija en su rostro viendo su piel pálida en cambio del tostados, se fija en la boca que devora con desespero su cuello , saca esos labios delgados por unos carnosos,el cuerpo de ella es remplazado por uno mas delicado,se fija en los ojos encontrándose con un marrón,al imaginarse a la pelinegra, la toma de las nalgas para aumentar el ritmo, pero la voz que lo insista no es la que el quiere oír abre los ojos viendo a esa demonio la empuja con asco en su rostro, para matarla por la osadía que hizo.

Se levanta para salir de ahí y dirigirse a su habitación acostándose en su futon, deja que su mente divagar recordando a su prisionera con sus ropas rasgadas,su cabello revuelto, su figura, esa prenda extraña pero excitante para el, con sus pensamientos solo logra excitarse, mira su miembro encontrándolo duro,alto y deseoso de ella.

Suspira con resignación, desata el nudo de su Hamaka para bajarlo solo lo suficiente para que su miembro que de libre, lleva su mano derecha a su encuentro rodeándolo ,para comenzar dándose placer, imaginando a su prisionera encima de el moviéndose, gimiendo su nombre, suspirando como el lo hace en este momento, cierra sus ojos para gemir quedado soltando su semen en su mano.

Una vez que recobro su estado, frunce el ceño molesto, no debería pensar en ella ¿que diablos le sucede? ella es su prisionera que lo humilló, tiene que torturarla, no pensar en ella perdida entre sus piernas,decide dormir ya mañana se desquitaría con ella.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.

Los días pasaron con las torturas de Sesshomaru, el cuerpo de Ahome ya estaba muy debilitado no comía nada ni bebía.

-mierda tengo sed y hambre...-susurra escuchando su estomago rugir protestando su olvido.

-con que tienes hambre?-dice el demonio al entrar-¿que harías por un poco de comida y agua?-cuestiona mirándola fríamente.

-no te rogare prefiero morir ...-le dice.

-como quieras-dice desdeñoso sale, para volver con un plato de comida y los ojos de Ahome se fijan en lo traído por el , su estomago hace ruido nuevamente, ella se sonroja por la pena.

-mira lo que traje...-la mira con maldad-si te portas bien capaz y me compadezca de voz...-

-no soy una nena...-se queja.

-no-tomando un bocado de comida para comerlo-realmente esta delicioso...-Ahome solo mira para otro lado,Sesshomaru se acerca hasta ella con un bocado en sus garra y se lo pone en frente , Ahome lo mira de reojo desconfiada pero el no hace nada acerca su rostro para comerlo pero el se lo retira, vuelve acercar su mano para hacerlo de nuevo.

-vete al demonio!-le grita enojada pero calla por el ardor en su garganta por estar seco.

-soy un demonio-le señala lo obvio solo recibe una mirada de odio.

Le da el bocado dejando que lo coma para que el hambre le gane, ve como disfruta solo ese pedazo-el hambre te cegará junto con la sed-

-disfrutas verme así no?-le cuestiona con dolor en sus palabras.

-si...-le responde.

-¿por que?-

-te lo has ganado...-

-no...yo nunca te humille...-le dice con la vos quebrada por lo seca que esta su boca.

-si lo has hecho-

-no-

-me tratas de mentiroso?-enojado.

-no, pero no se que fue le que te hice-

-hum-la mira viendo que es sincera.

-No te acuerdas?-

-no-

-es tu problema-le dice contemplando lo hermosa que se ve y como lo excita tenerla bajo sus garras ,sin darse cuenta el acerco su rostro al de ella,Ahome lo ve anonada pero se pone tensa al sentir como el le besa el cuello,Sesshomaru posa sus manos en la cintura de Ahome, el se deja guiar por sus instintos mordisqueando un poco la piel blanca del cuello para subir hasta su boca rozando sus labios la mira a los ojos viendo el terror en ellos, se aleja para decir-te torturare en todos los sentidos que haya...-se va dejando la comida a un costado, tiene que pensar y calmar sus instintos ya que si seguía la tomaría en ese mismo momento.

Ahome estaba confundida por todo, no entendía por que el enojo si ella no le hizo nada a el,su cuerpo le pesaba mas , le dolía un montón, el hambre la desesperaba al igual que su sed, la garganta de ella es un infierno, al igual que estar en este lugar cada minutos era una agonía no soporta mas,hace como dos semanas que debe estar sin comer ni beber, siendo golpeada por el demonio.

Se da por vencida dejando que su vida se retire lentamente de su cuerpo para irse de este mundo al otro y no sufrir como hasta ahora no solo físicamente sino su corazón sufre.

Su corazón empieza a ir a un ritmo mas lento para tomar un descanso...

* * *

_Continuara..._

_¿Les gusto?¿que les pareció?_

_Gracias por sus comentarios ..._

_Besos..._


	4. Humillación

**¿ Humillación?**_  
_

_Se da por vencida dejando que su vida se retire lentamente de su cuerpo para irse de este mundo al otro y no sufrir como hasta ahora no solo físicamente sino su corazón sufre._

_Su corazón empieza a ir a un ritmo mas lento para tomar un descanso..._

* * *

Sesshomaru anda caminando recordando lo dicho por ella, no sabia que lo había humillado, eso lo enoja ¿acaso es tan poca cosa para ella?¿y a el que le debe importar eso?, ella era una patética humana pero diferente a la masa.

Ella es la única que no le teme y que soporta todo lo que le hace, la tortura como a nadie y ella le sigue sin temer...¿como era posible eso?.

Si ella no recordaba el se lo haría saber, se la cobraría ,Sesshomaru camina a paso lento pero firme para el calabozo, un olor le choca en sus fosas nasales, un hedor a muerte, apresura el paso al saber que la miko comenzaba a perder su vida, un nudo en la garganta se instala en el, su corazón late rápido de forma desesperada.

Al llegar ve como ella esta mas pálida, su respiración era dificultosa,se acerca ella.

-no morirás, aun no-le ordena.

-tu no me puedes decir cuando puedo morir o cuando no-le dice.

-si, me tengo que vengar-

-yo no te hecho nada...-soltando unas lagrimas.

-si...-le dice viendo las lagrimas de ella con un deseo de secarlas y hacer lo imposible para que no llore.

-no...yo quiero morir-dice con dolor.

-¿porque?-

-por que no quiero sufrir mas-

Sonríe con sorna-¿pobrecita te lastimaron mucho?-

-si... pero no son las heridas del cuerpo si no las de mi corazón-

-¿a que te refieres?-

-a que te amo...-le dice tomándolo por sorpresa.

-eso es mentira...tu amas al híbrido...-

-no... su nombre es Inuyasha... hace mucho tiempo que no lo amo ...pero ya no importa...-dice dejando que sus ojos se cierren por el cansancio.

-! No ¡-grita Sesshomaru -no te mueras explícamelo...-

Pero ella ya no reacciona Sesshomaru lleva una mano a la mejilla de ella para acariciarla , en los ojos dorados se ve el dolor, mientras que en su cadera colmillo sagrado palpita para ser desenvainada ,Sesshomaru baja su mirada al colmillo que le otorgo su padre viendo como palpita lleva su mano para empuñarla, una vez desenvainada retrocede lo suficiente para apuntar con la espada, entre cierra los ojos pero no ve a los mensajeros del mas halla su alma esta en su cuerpo eso quiere decir que no murió , la espada palpita dos veces mas para mostrarle donde tiene que cortar con un movimiento limpio trazo la linea marcada por su espada viendo como algunas de las heridas de ella sanan, la observa un momento esperando que reaccione después de unos minutos Ahome se remueve abriendo lentamente sus ojos sintiendo que su cuerpo no le dolía tanto pero al hambre y la sed esta latente, mira a Sesshomaru quien solo le dijo-explícame eso de que me amas-exige,Ahome lo mira confundida pero luego de unos segundos se repone y duda si contarselo o no pero prefiere decírselo de una vez por todas.

-Antes de la batalla contra Naraku yo ya había matado los sentimientos hacia el, se lo hice saber pero el solo me dijo que nos tomemos un tiempo tres años ninguno de los dos podía estar con nadie para respetar lo que nos quedo, al morir el yo decidí cumplir con lo prometido...-

* * *

**Recuerdo.**

_Todos los integrantes del grupo de Inuyasha dormían bajo la custodia del astro lunar,pero había dos seres que no dormían un híbrido y una miko. La miko se levanta de su futon para caminar hasta un rió que había cerca del campamento, el joven de ropas rojas ve como ella se aleja decide seguirla hasta ver que llego a un rió._

_-¿Ahome que haces aquí?-le cuestiona el joven acercándose a ella._

_-Inuyasha...-lo mira sorprendida.-vine a caminar no puedo dormir-_

_-tonta mira la hora que es hay muchos demonios con sed de sangre de chiquillas tontas como tu-le dice mirándola con regaño e inflando sus cachetes._

_-Inu-ya-sha..-susurra molesta, el se pone tenso mirando con temor a la pelinegra-abajo!-le grita furiosa._

_-¿pero que te pasa?!-molesto sin levantarse del piso._

_-eres un tonto!-lo toca con su pie -dale levántate no es para tanto-dice como si nada._

_-eso piensas vos-susurra bajo, se levanta para sentarse como indio con los brazos metidos en las mangas de su Haori._

_Ahome se sienta al lado de el apoyando su cabeza en el hombro, Inuyasha se sonroja volteando a ver la luna,quedan en silencio disfrutando de la paz como de su compañía._

_-¿como esta Kikyo?-le pregunta con honestidad Ahome, Inuyasha se sorprende por la pregunta repentina se pone nervioso._

_-em...no no se yo...-dice sudando._

_-tranquilo no estoy molesta-levanta su rostro para regalarle una sonrisa._

_-bien anda escondida de Naraku...-le comenta mirando el agua del rió fluir._

_-pobre ha de estar sola...-con tono triste._

_-no tiene a sus serpientes y a mi-_

_-la amas demasiado ¿no?-el mira el rostro de ella pensando que habría tristeza pero no esta ese sentimiento._

_-la amaba pero hay una promesa de por medio la protegeré hasta la muerte de Naraku después ella regresara al infierno-Ahome lo mira sorprendida._

_-¿pero que harás después?¿ pedirás el deseo de ser demonio?-_

_-no...-_

_-¿humano?-_

_-no-_

_-¿pero...?-Inuyasha no la deja terminar._

_-quiero seguir siendo Hanyuo-_

_-me alegra ya que podre ver las orejitas tuyas-dice con brillos en sus ojos mirando las orejas blancas._

_-hump...-dice dejando que Ahome le acaricie las orejas mientras mueve su pierna derecha como muestra de alegría por la acaricia-Ahome...-la llama ella lo mira para que prosiga retirando sus manos de las orejas de el-yo... yo... te amo-le dice mirándola con una mirada llena de amor esos dorados eran tan profundo e hipnotizante, Ahome mira el pasto dejando caer las lagrimas.-¿por que lloras? ! no llores ¡-le grita ._

_-lo siento...lo siento...Inuyasha-sollozando._

_-¿por que te disculpas?-le pregunta confundido._

_-por que yo no te amo-llorando con mas fuerza-amo a otra persona -Inuyasha abre sus ojos de sorpresa luego el dolor acude a su corazón sintiendo como es apuñalado, ve el sufrimiento de la azabache sabe que no es su culpa es de el, la descuido, lastimo, ella de seguro quiso olvidarlo para no sufrir y otro la enamoro._

_-no llores...-acariciando el rostro de ella-dime ¿quien es el?-ve como ella cierra los ojos con dolor._

_-un imposible...-_

_-dime-_

_-un demonio...-Inuyasha frunce el ceño pensando que es ese lobo sarnoso, lo iba a matar el estaba comprometido con una loba loca, Ahome ve la furia de el dándose cuenta de lo que pensaba-no es koga...es Sesshomaru...-dice con pesar, el queda anonado ¿su medio hermano?¿pero como si el odia a los humanos? se enoja mas con ganas de matarlo pero al ver la tristeza de ella desiste._

_-no me importa...-ve el asombro de ella-yo te amo igual no se que paso con el idiota de Sesshomaru pero yo estaré a tu lado por lo menos como amigos pero quiero pedirte algo...-_

_-¿que?-curiosa._

_-que los dos quedemos sin tener a alguien por un tiempo yo...no soportaría verte con alguien menos conmigo hasta que me acostumbre-_

_-eso es egoísta-le dice._

_-lo se-soltando sus lagrimas, ella ve como su amado amigo llora algo no muy común en el-solo tres años nada mas por favor quiero que estés conmigo...luego te dejare libre...yo no estaré mas con Kikyo no la amo-Ahome ve sus ojos viendo la verdad en ellos._

_-esta bien para que no se pierda nuestra amistad-_

_-gracias...-le acaricia el rostro para acercarse lentamente, ella lo duda pero es algo en su interior le dijo que lo haga total si Sesshomaru nunca la amara tal vez Sesshomaru es un capricho e Inuyasha su amor, cierra los ojos para entre abrir sus labios dejando que pose los suyos, comienzan a moverlos acariciando los labios contrarios, para segundos después sus lenguas bailen juntas disfrutando, el sentía que estaba en la gloria y Ahome solo un cariño pero no amor, no sentía lo mismo que los besos que soñaba con el demonio eran fantasía pero un sentimiento fuerte._

**Fin del recuerdo.**

* * *

Sesshomaru analiza las palabras de la miko y se muerde el labio inferior-¿desde cuando estas con este sentimiento?- le pregunta.

-desde la muerte mukotsu-le dice.

-¿porque demonios no me lo dijiste?!-le grita.

-por que voz sos un insensible! por la promesa y por miedo al rechazo...-le dice enoja-¿ahora me dirás el por que de tu deshonra?-con sarcasmo.

Sesshomaru mira para otro lado quedando en silencio, no quería decir el por que nada bueno saldría la mira de reojo viendo su curiosidad.

* * *

**Recuerdo...**

_En la aldea de la anciana Kaede se encontraba una pequeña con un kimono naranja a cuadros,la pequeña sonreía con alegría al ver a su querido amo Sesshomaru y a su gran amigo Jaken, Sesshomaru veía como la niña corría por todos lados diciendo que el llego, festejando su llegada, contenta por el regalo que le trajo, mostrándoselo a media aldea._

_A lo lejos siente un aroma conocido hermoso para sus sentidos del olfato, le ordena a su sirviente que se quede con la pequeña mientras el se va, camina hasta llegar a un árbol sagrado donde su estúpido medio hermano fue sellado._

_-miko- la llama con su tono de vos habitual frió carente de emociones._

_-hum?-la mujer azabache voltea para ver al demonio de sus sueños-Sesshomaru...-susurra nerviosa._

_-¿que haces aquí?-_

_-paseo-el no dice nada mas solo la mira viendo como ella deja una flor en el pie del árbol ahí fue enterrado su medio hermano.-Inuyasha...-susurra melancólica pero luego sonríe la contempla un rato mas y decide hacer algo que debió realizar hace mucho._

_-miko-la llama viendo como ella voltea a mirarlo._

_-Ahome...me llamo Ahome-le dice molesta._

_-da igual-dice divertido por su expresión._

_Ahome frunce el ceño y decide volver a la aldea._

_-¿a donde crees que vas?-_

_-a mi cabaña-_

_-tengo que hablar contigo miko-_

_-Ahome y no te escuchare hasta que pronuncies mi nombre-_

_-grr...Ahome-la llama ella se detiene._

_-que?-_

_-vas a ser mi mujer-le ordena, pero por dentro se muere a que le diga que si._

_-que?-sorprendida y sonrojada._

_-que seras mi mujer-dice sin mirarla ya que un cosquilleo molesto esta en su estomago como también un leve polvo rojo en sus mejillas blancas._

_Ahome mira el piso toda sonrojada , nerviosa, alegre pero dos cosas llegaron a su mente-¿no era que tu amabas a Kagura?-con dolor._

_Eso le sorprendió pero no lo reflejo, en realidad el nunca quiso a la extension de Naraku -no...-_

_-pero yo veía como le mirabas de reojo en las batallas-_

_-nunca la ame...y a ella no miraba-¿es tonta o se hace? pensaba el demonio el nunca miro a Kagura como mujer._

_-¿entonce amas a esa princesa humana que murió?-recordando a la princesa, el pierde la poca paciencia que tiene._

_-no-ya cansado._

_-a ¿Rin?- Sesshomaru no podía creer que despistada es esa mujer el no ama a ningunas de ellas, solo una y como su hija..._

_-no..-ve que va a seguir- yo te amo a voz miko estúpida-ve como el sonrojo crece, como a el pero es imperceptible para ella._

_Ahome baja su cabeza-yo...no puedo ser tu hembra aun no...-al escuchar eso el corazón del demonio se paro de repente-veras Inuyasha y yo...-al escuchar el nombre de su medio hermano una furia recorre ¿acaso ella le pertenecía a ese bastardo?...la marca no la llevaba puesta entonces ella lo ama..._

_-silencio miko-le dice con el tono gélido- al parecer amas a ese bastardo...¿como osas despreciar mi oferta intento de miko?-la insulta dejando que su furia recorra sus venas, sus ojos se tornan rojos, Ahome al ver el estado de el se asusta un poco pero al escuchar el insulto le rompe el corazón._

_-Sesshomaru...-se acerca a el-escúchame...-_

_-no te acerques... que eres repugnante...no me interesa escuchar nada de voz...-se da la vuelta para emprender rumbo a un lugar lejos de ese, pero antes de desaparecer por el bosque-esto no quedara así...-le dice sin mirarla._

_Ahome deja que sus lagrimas salgan, el se fue la persona que mas ama la dejo y todo por su culpa._

_Sesshomaru estaba furioso ¿como era posible que ella lo rechace?¿no sabia cuantas hembras deseaban a el? la humillación que sentía era inmensa, fue rechazado por una humana, un híbrido era mas digno que el para ser la pareja de ella, el dolor que sentía en su pecho, en ese órgano que nunca pensó tener llamado corazón, sentía como una daga se incrustaba en el mientras que le echaban veneno rasguñandolo sin piedad, le dolía no ser correspondido por esa mujer humana que tanto ama , una lagrima sale de uno de sus ojos dorados, pasando por su pómulo, mejilla pasa el su mano para secar esa gota salada sorprendido por ese hecho que no se dio hace mas de 200 años.-me vengare sufrirás como yo en este momento...-dice en un susurro._

* * *

-¿por que me torturas Sesshomaru?-le pregunta débilmente.

-recuerdas el dia en el que te dije que seras mía?-mirando la pared.

-si-

-por eso...-dice, Ahome recuerda lo sucedido, frunce el ceño mientras su energía se hace presente, Sesshomaru al ver eso se pone alerta.

-Se-ssho-maru-deletrea peligrosamente-! ERES UN INEPTO ¡ ME ANDABAS TORTURANDO POR EL HECHO DE PENSAR QUE YO NO TE AMABA ! ME HUBIERAS ESCUCHADO TONTOOOO!-le grita furiosa.

-nunca me dijiste de la promesa-dice-

-no me dejaste!-

-hump-

-! estúpido demonio ¡-le grita-suéltame !-el dolor en su garganta como en su cuerpo desapareciendo para convertirse en enojo.

-no hasta que te tranquilices-no correría el riesgo de ser purificado.

-que me sueltes ya no doy mas-mostrando su rostro con expresión adolorida,Sesshomaru la mira un segundo para soltarla dejando que caiga al piso de forma brusca.

-auch...-sobándose el trasero.

Sesshomaru se agacha hasta ella acariciando su mejilla lastimada, baja su mano hasta el mentón levantándolo con suavidad mirando sus ojos chocolates que tanto ama perdiendose en los mas profundo de ese mar achocolatado sintiendo como un sonrojo se apodera de apoco en sus mejillas blancas, acerca su rostro al de ella lentamente cuando ambos labios rozaban un cosquilleo incomodo pero a la vez agradable se apodero en sus estómagos,Sesshomaru se cree en la gloria mientras cierra los ojos para acortar la distancia pero en vez de sentir los cálidos y dulce labios de su pequeña miko siente la piel de la palma de la mano de Ahome, abre los ojos confundido.

-no...-dice ladeando su rostro.

-¿por que no?-volteando el rostro de ella.

-porque no quiero estar con voz-dice con tristeza el corazón del demonio se detuvo por segunda vez en su vida por la culpa de la misma persona por la cual se detuvo anteriormente.

-¿no era que me amas?-dice tratando de sonar frió.

-si te amo como a nadie en este mundo...-mirando el suelo.

-¿entonce?-confundido.

-que no podemos estar juntos voz no me amas...-le dice con amargura.

Sesshomaru la mira un rato para doblegar un poco su orgullo pero todo valía si ella se queda con el para siempre-yo...si te amo..siempre lo hice..-admite.

-no por que si me amaras no me hubieras hecho esto me hubieras escuchado y comprendido pero optaste por hacerme sufrir sin saber el motivo real de mi rechazo...estando juntos solo nos lastimaremos...-dejando que sus lagrimas salgan de sus ojos.

Sesshomaru aprieta sus puños incrustando sus garras afiladas dañando su piel cayendo gotas de su sangre al piso, ella tiene razón el debió escucharla, si le dolía torturarla como verla sollozar, suplicar que la deje pero su corazón estaba roto al no tenerla junto a el.

Ahome intenta levantarse para irse de ese lugar quiere estar sola para llorar todo su dolor ella quiere estar al lado de el mas que nada en este mundo pero no quería salir lastimada otra vez por la persona que mas ama, sus pierna no tiene estabilidad ya que hace días que no las usa ni para caminar , cae de lleno al suelo, emite un quejido de dolor por el impacto,Sesshomaru mira los intentos de ella para ponerse en pie y salir de sus territorios sabia que tardarían unos días para curarse o para que tenga las fuerzas suficientes para caminar porque su poder espiritual era absorbido por las cadenas.

-se quedara hasta que se cure miko-dice frió usando el formalismo de costumbre Ahome lo miro con ojos de perro triste pero lo acepto.

-gracias Lord Sesshomaru...-utiliza el mismo trato.

Sesshomaru la toma en brazos llevándola a una habitación continua a la suya para deleitarse con el aroma de ella aunque sea leve,al llegar a la habitación la deposita con cuidado para salir y encerrarse en la de el recostándose en su futon,al parecer nunca sabría que se siente ser amado por la persona a quien ama se quedaría solo de por vida sin un compañero nada, solo soledad como la que siempre le fue otorgada contra su voluntad nunca le molesto pero cuando ese sentimiento llamado amor apareció en el corazón de el, cambio de parecer para tenerla a ella con el para toda su vida pero ya no habría nada, el lo arruino.

Mientras que Ahome solo pensaba en lo dichosa que hubiera sido si hubiera podido estar al lado del demonio que ama, pero ambos saldrían lastimados el no la ama nunca lo hizo solo es un capricho nada mas nunca haría algo contra su voluntad o su orgullo para demostrar que la ama.

-solo una prueba de amor sin importar su orgullo... es todo lo que necesito-susurra.

Es todo lo que quería ella no es de las personas que le gusta doblegar a otras pero si de las que necesita confianza y seguridad,el demonio la lastimo físicamente como sentimental solo quiere una prueba de amor de el que le salga de corazón.

En la otra habitación un demonio miraba la hermosa luna llena mientras pensaba que podía hacer para demostrarle que la ama .

Cuando el escucho con sus agudo oído lo que ella necesitaba para confiar en el , se alegro aunque su rostro permaneció estático, el le daría esa prueba de amor aunque doblegue su orgullo no desperdiciaría esta nueva oportunidad. Pero no sabia que hacer...

Podría ser... usar la perla para ser un humano...no mejor no porque no tendría la fuerza para protegerla...

Pedir a la joya que su hermano viva para que este con ella...no el no soportaría tal dolor...como aparte que no dejaría su orgullo con esa acción era en vano.

Convertirse en un Hanyou...no ella vería a su híbrido hermano en vez de a el...

Sacar el sello del pozo para irse con ella a vivir en ese tiempo que no existe los dominós que el escucho en boca de ella...pero dejaría a su protegida sola...no, eso no puede .

¿que demonios podía ser? Se queda pensando un largo rato hasta que algo se le ocurrió sonrio triunfante si eso haría esa acción le demostraría que dejaba todo su orgullo con tal de tenerla.

Se pone de pie para flexionar levemente sus rodillas, sosteniendo su peso en las puntas de sus pies para saltar hacia el bosque en busca su solución.

A la mañana siguiente Ahome se despertaba estirándose como un gato desperezándose de una larga siesta.

Intenta levantarse pero sus piernas siguen débiles como su cuerpo, suspira pesadamente como le gustaría darse un baño,al escuchar como llaman del otro lado de la puerta, deja pasar al ser del otro lado para ver a una Hanyou,de estatura delgada, cuerpo modesto, un hermoso rostro tostado , su cabello es azul marino al igual que sus ojos,tiene dos orejitas de perro pero del color de su cabello.

-buen día Srta. el amo me asigno para que le ayude en todo lo que desee- le informa.

-buen día gracias me llamo Ahome y voz?-le pregunta-

-Tsuki-le dice.

-lindo nombre-le sonríe-no me ayudarías a darme un baño...es que no me puedo mover por misma-dice avergonzada.-claro si no es mucha molestia -moviendo las manos y sonriendo nerviosa, la ojo zafiro la ve de forma rara ella debe atenderla esas son sus ordenes pero la humana la trata como una persona digna a oponerse al mundo entero.

-si-le dice para ayudarla a levantar, Ahome le hablo todo el tiempo contando sus anécdotas sobre la búsqueda de los fragmentos y demás, la ojo zafiro la escucha con atención ya que es la única persona que la trata con amabilidad sin importar la condición que tiene al ser mitad bestia . Ella necesita de una persona que la trate bien ya que es una cachorra en edad de los demonios apenas cumplió cien años en edad de humana es trece o catorce años y esa mujer es tan cálida su aura es muy relajante.

Los ojos zafiros brillaron al escuchar todas las historias de ella con un mitad demonio que era el medio hermano de su amo, eran muy divertidas que no pudo retener las risas.

Luego del baño la cambio con un kimono de color violeta , su cabello permanece suelto luciendo sus rulos.

Bajaron para desayunar , Ahome le insistió que desayune con ella ya que no quería comer sola, siguieron con las historias el tiempo se les paso rápido para ambas chicas.

Mientras que un demonio de cabellos plateados caminaba por el bosque con una sonrisa ladeada mostrando su satisfacción ella estaría con el ... el le daría una muestra de amor a ella...agranda un poco su sonrisa por el acto que llevaría a cabo...

* * *

**_Continuara..._**

**_¿como quedo ?¿les gusto?_**

**_Gracias por sus comentarios_**

**_Besos..._**


	5. InuYasha

**"InuYasha"**

_Mientras que un demonio de cabellos plateados caminaba por el bosque con una sonrisa ladeada mostrando su satisfacción ella estaría con el ... el le daría una muestra de amor a ella...agranda un poco su sonrisa por el acto que llevaría a cabo..._

* * *

Las grandes puertas del castillo se abren para dejar el paso el demonio quien camina con pasos firmes,con su buen porte, mirada al frente desafiando a quien se le cruce en el camino, mueve un poco su nariz para rastrar el olor de la humana encontrándola en el jardín con la híbrida, suelta un pequeño suspiro al parecer a esta humana le gusta relacionarse con los híbridos y demás.

Decide primero ir a su habitación para meditar todo no quiere cometer un error. Se sienta en el marco de su ventana contemplando como el viento mece las flores, hojas y pasto del lugar. El se debate que hacer ¿es capaz de sacrificar su orgullo por ella? ¿ cambiaría su forma de ser por una humana a la cual ama? ¿ tendría que volverse como su híbrido hermano ? débil, humillado, sin orgullo, doblegado por una simple humana. ¿porque el tiene que cambiar? si Inuyasha nunca cambio siempre fue el mismo ser repulsivo que conoció ¿por que ella lo quiere cambiar? ¿acaso ve a su odioso hermano en el?. Tal vez ella se esta equivocando y no lo ame, solo ve el reflejo de su medio hermano, tienen el mismo color de cabello, pero el de el es lacio mas brillos y claro, sus ojos tiene el mismo color pero los de su hermano son mas grande y muestran mas sentimientos que los de el, los suyos son fríos como el oro que brilla, el también tiene sentimientos pero están escondido dentro de su ser en una caja de cristal cerrada con llave.

Sesshomaru decide no cambiar como es el, nunca se humillaría para parecer igual de ese mitad bestia, no, el es Lord de las Tierras del Oeste, el Señor de hielo, respetado por demonios, hanyous, humanos, mojes y mikos. El tiene honor una apariencia que cuidar no puede mandar todo al diablo por el capricho de una mujer humana por mas amor que le tenga, el es el, frió, arrogante, altanero, silencioso ¿por que cambiar? si ella lo quiere como dice tiene que aceptar como es el, como el acepta como es ella, gritona, charlatana, alegre, curiosa, altanera, rebelde, insolente pero el la quiere así.

El quiere que este con ella ya se lo dijo dos veces tres veces no, no se humillaría, ni rogaría, ni cambiaría, si se quiere ir al la aldea de esa estúpida anciana que se valla el no la detendrá, que se quede sola que se case con un repulsivo humano , que haga lo que quiera el ya se sacrifico su orgullo dos veces no mas, el no tiene por que doblegase a nada y a nadie.

Fija la vista a la miko con la mitad bestia ambas se ríen, la miko no esta tan pálida como antes, lleva un lindo kimono que acentúa su figura juntos sus ojos marrones, su cabello negro suelto mostrándose salvaje con sus rulos que algunos sobresalen con brillos azulados, sus mejillas con un leve tono rosa y sus labios carnosos de color rosados que lo invitan a probarlos y no dejarlos mas, tenerlos en sus labios y degustarlos como un chocolate.

¿porque ella no lo ama como es? ¿es que acaso no quiere estar con demonio completo? ¿solo le atraen los mitad bestias?

El tranquilamente se puede convertir en uno, pero deshonraría sus principios se deshonraría el mismo, lo que es, aunque sabe perfectamente que si el esta con ella y la marca como su compañera tendrían hanyous pero es distintos serian sus cachorros, hijos de su sangre no podría odiarlos nunca y mas si su madre es ella, no tiene miedo a perderla con el pasar de los años ya que si porta su marca alagaría su vida hasta que el muera.

Pero al parecer a ella no le basta quiere cambiarlo pero no, esta decidido seguiría siendo el mismo, sale de su cuarto de un salto para vagar por el bosque como de costumbre.

* * *

Ahome estuvo todo el día con la ojo zafiro recuperando su energía, tuvieron una charla muy amena mientras ella le contaba sobre el viaje para recolectar los fragmentos, contando las anécdotas las travesuras del monje con su mano que 'tiene vida propia' o 'su mano esta maldita' como las preguntas indecentes, los enojos de Sango, risas, travesuras, consejos, los berrinches de Shippo sus palabras insolentes a Inuyasha sus travesuras y dibujos.

Luego se tomo el tiempo de contar todo sobre su querido Inuyasha, sus rabietas, enojos, celos, gritos, sus preocupaciones, siempre fiel, sus actitudes infantiles, reproches, travesuras entre mas.

No pudo evitar contar el día que dejo calva a la pequeña gata de Sango con su ataque de su colmillo como entrenamiento, ni como siempre provocabas sus 'abajos' como lo extraña, como quiere tenerlo a su lado para pelear por lo menos y después arreglarse, el siempre le alegraba el día. Siempre la protegía con su vida, velaba por ella cuando se enfermaba o dormía, nunca le reclamo cuando fue maldecida y lo ataco no, solo reclamaba cosas triviales y actuaba como un nene queriendo llamar la atención como un cachorro que quiere que su dueño lo mime.

Inuyasha siempre fue amble con todos pero era desconfiado ya que sufrió, la muerte de su madre quedando solo, los humanos despiadados que lo trataban mal por como era, los demonios altaneros que lo menospreciaban, una vez se enamoro y fue traicionado, Ahome sabe que si ella estuviera en el mismo lugar que Kikyo nunca hubiera lastimado al ser que ama por mas traición que sea, ella nunca levantaría su arco contra el , lo hizo pero manipulada pero aun peleaba contra esos seres para no dañarlo, el siempre lo supo y nunca le reprocho el atacarlo.

Inuyasha cambio un montón cuando estuvo con ella, aunque no lo desmostaba lo hacia, defendía a los humanos, hanyos y demonios de cualquier mal, velaba por el bien de sus amigos aunque lo negara, como cuando ese demonio polilla llamado Garamaru encerró a los tres amigos humanos, junto con el pequeño demonio zorro y la gata de fuego en capullos donde mostraban las peores pesadillas de ellos, Inuyasha peleo, 'hablo' mas bien grito para que despertaran de esa pesadillas, en cada una de las pesadillas Inuyasha aparecía como el ángel quien los cuidaba sacándonos de ese temor dándoles esa amistad fiel que solo el tiene.

Su querido oreja de perro se encariño con todos ellos, con la cazadora de demonios, era su mejor amiga quien siempre le daba una reprimenda cuando era hiriente con la miko, con el monje que era como su hermano que le daba consejos, que le apañaba en sus escapadas, con Kirara era como una mas de los amigos fieles, con el pequeño kitsune que era como un hijo, siempre lo molestaba pero era su forma de jugar con el, ya que el nunca tuvo una infancia nunca supo que es jugar y con el lo compensaba no iba a dejar que el sufra lo mismo que el, aunque jugara a lo bruto, siempre lo protegió pero nunca se lo hizo saber y a la miko la amaba con toda su alma siempre la protegió de todo mal, siempre estuvo con ella aunque la mayoría de las veces metiera la pata pero siempre estuvo con ella incondicionalmente.

Por ella lloro, sonrio, tuvo fè, hizo de amigos, aprendió a no odiar, a no odiarse por lo que es, querer a la memoria de su padre, querer a su medio hermano por mas que el no lo quiera, el se volvió mas fuerte por el amor a sus amigos como a la linda miko.

-te extraño Inuyasha...-susurra la miko sin percatarse que un demonio la escucho. Ahome se levanto con dificultad para regresar a su habitación para partir mañana a la aldea.

* * *

Sesshomaru esta dolido al parecer sus sospechas son ciertas ella aun ama a su medio hermano y el como tonto casi se doblega por ella pero volvió aferrarse a la idea de seguir como fue antes un demonio sin corazón, sin piedad, frió arrogante. Nunca mas dejaría su corazón ante ese vil sentimiento, pero sabe que ese obstinado y rebelde corazón ama a la humana siempre lo hará pero solo el lo sabrá y nadie mas, no estará con nadie ni siquiera para satisfacer sus necesidades de hombre.

Sus ojos se tornaron rojos, sus lineas se volvieron irregulares, sus colmillos crecieron junto con sus garras, de a poco comenzó a tomar forma de un perro colosal, su pelaje blanco resplandeciendo, sus ojos rojos brillando con sus pupilas azules, su hermosa cola moviéndose al compás del viento, sin motivo alguno comenzó a volar ubicándose por encima de las nubes ocultándose con ellas para que lo camuflen.

Tiene que desahogarse un poco de esa forma y luego se saca la ira con su sirviente.

* * *

Al día siguiente la pelinegra se levanta para vestirse con su traje de Sacerdotisa pero con pantalones distintos a los de Kikyo. Se peina recogiendo su cabello en una cola alta. Sale de la habitación para despedirse de su amiga y del Lord para regresar a la aldea ya que sus nenes la deben extrañar como sus amigos.

Llega hasta el lugar donde desayunan encontrando al demonio de ojos dorados, con el sapo lleno de chichones y a su amiga de ojos zafiros. Se acerca hasta ellos y hace algo que nunca espero hacer, ni que esta en su forma de ser, con pesar hace una pequeña reverencia suspirando con resignación.

Reúne toda su paciencia-Lord -lo llama no le agrada nada tener tanto formalismo y respeto con alguien que no se lo gano y menos si lo ama, ve como el la mira dándole a entender que prosiga, pero algo en esos dorados no le gusto-le anuncio que en este mismo momento me retiro de sus territorios gracias por su 'amabilidad'-recalca lo ultimo con sarcasmo- y tan bien por mis heridas-le reclama ya dejando de lado el formalismo.

Sesshomaru la mira un poco divertido pero se esfumo en el acto al recordar su promesa nunca mas demostraría una pizca de sentimientos-bien largase-dice desdeñoso.

Ahome lo mira sorprendida y con dolor al parecer nunca sintió algo por ella la forma que la mira es como alguien insignificante, gira sobre sus talones para despedirse de la ojo zafiro quien lagrimea pero le prometió que la visitaría, Cuando esta apunto de salir del castillo una voz fría a la detuvo.

-Miko- dice Sesshomaru ocasionando que lo mire.-no quiero volver a verte en mis territorios-

-voz no me das ordenes Sesshomaru-dice frunciendo el ceño.

-te matare si lo haces-la amenaza.

-inténtalo demonio -lo desafía.

-quieres volver al calabozo...-dice sonriendo al ver como palidece.

-hazlo, torturarme, matarme¿pero que ganaras? ¿ no te rebajaras al mi nivel? ¿quien sufrirá mas? mira que Rin llorara por mi muerte-Sesshomaru sabe muy bien que la pregunta de quien sufrirá mas es de doble sentido, que el sufrirá mas que su protegida.

Con un movimiento rápido la toma del cuello-no tientes a tu suerte humana-la amenaza clavando esos fríos dorados en los chocolates viendo el dolor, no le soporta la mirada y la deja caer al suelo para volver a su desayuno.

Ahome lo mira una vez mas para emprender camino a la aldea.

En el camino piensa por que ella no puede ser feliz ¿porque no puede tener a alguien a su lado?¿esta condenada a estar sola? ¿nunca sera amada? ¿que hizo ella tan malo para estar así? ¿esta maldecida?.

Ella ama a ese demonio arrogante como es pero ella sabe que el nunca la amara como ella a el, nuca le daría esa muestra de amor, esa confianza para darle su corazón.

Ella es capaz de todo por el pero al parecer Sesshomaru no, le dolió ver esa mirada carente de sentimientos y escuchar sus amenazas.

Ahome volverá al castillo para visitar a su amiga pero también a hacerle la contra al demonio verlo, escucharlo aunque la amenace, sentir su piel con la de ella por mas que la quiera matar o lastimar.

Si ella es una Miko masoquista.

Sigue caminando hasta que a lo lejos ve la aldea de Kaede. Todavia no quiere volver y decide ir a la tumba de Inuyasha.

Antes de llegar junta unas flores rojas como a el gusta _su color favorito_, recoge seis flores para ir a la tumba que se encuentra en el árbol sagrado.

Cuando llega se arrodilla ante ella dejando las flores, junta sus manos para rezar, cierra sus ojos dejandose llevar por la oscuridad.

Al terminar su rezo...

-Inuyasha cuanto te extraño...no te das una idea...-susurra bajo dejando que sus lagrimas salgan.

-Fhe! siempre tan escandalosa niña-dice una voz tan conocida para ella, abre sus ojos para levantar su vista viendo a su mitad bestia.

-Inu-Ya-Sha...-susurra sorprendida dejando que las lagrimas salgan.

-¿quien mas?-dice de forma grosera como de costumbre.

Ahome se levanta para correr y abrazarlo dejando que las lagrimas salgan Inuyasha la abraza.

-Fhe! tonta no llores...-la regaña- basta que me aturdes y me da malestar el olor a sal...-

-bruto...-aferrándose mas a el.

Inuyasha la deja desahogar tranquila.

-¿porque lloras?-le pregunta. Ahome lo mira un segundo para comentarle todo, de que lo extraña, que lo necesita, que paso con Sesshomaru como se siente y demás.

El oreja de perro suspira con resignación, le seca las lagrimas- mira que sigues de llorona deja de llorar !-exasperado.

-no lloro-

-que si-

-que no-

-Fhe! que si-

-cállate y abajo!-Inuyasha soltó una carcajada.

-mira! mira! tonta! no funciona jaja mira soy libre jaja-se ríe haciendo burla sacando la lengua mientras mueve sus manos.

-idiota...-lo insulta.

-Fhe! dilo que quieras tonta!...-dice un alegre Inuyasha, Ahome mira para el otro lado molesta dejando que sus lagrimas salgan de nuevo el recordar el por que no sirve su conjuro, Inuyasha al percatarse del estado de ella le acaricia el rostro para que lo vea y depositarle un beso en los labios dejando anonada a la ojo marrón.

-mira Ahome deja de llorar que ya no eres una nena de quince años madura como yo-levantando el mentón pero ve como ella enarca una ceja- ...yo siempre estoy cuidándote, estoy a tu lado nunca te dejo sola yo siempre te protegeré por eso te deje mi Haori y mi colmillo... con respecto al inútil de Sesshomaru recuerda que el nunca sintió nada mas que odio y al sentir amor por alguien de una raza que aborrece y que lo rechaces le es algo complicado y mas si tiene que luchar contra su orgullo... el te ama pero es Sesshomaru ¡que pretendes que aparezca con un ramo de rosas de rodillas gritando que te ama...!-dice riendo Inuyasha sacando una sonrisa Ahome.-tendrás que domarlo como lo hiciste conmigo, el esta confundido...-le dice Inuyasha mirando esos ojos marrones que ama-...te amo...-le dice para besarla y luego desaparecer.

Ahome queda a oscura de nuevo, deja que sus lagrimas salgan, lentamente abre sus ojos llorosos al sentir un ruido, al despertarse ve que se quedo dormida de tanto llorar al parecer todo fue un sueño pero el calor que siente en sus labios como en su cuerpo le dice que es real.

-el duda...-susurra. Ella sonrió se encargara de averiguar eso como también domar al gran perro malo amplia mas su sonrisa al saber el castigo que le dará.

Decide ir a su cabaña para preparar al castigo de su futuro demonio.

* * *

Sesshomaru esta en su castillo pensando el la azabache, ¿como puede ser que este tan enfermo?... si el se enfermo, delira, no piensa nada mas que en ella, la desea, quiere tenerla en sus brazos, oír su nombre en sus labios, que esos marrones brillen cuando lo vean, sentir sus manos acariciando su piel, querer ronronear como un cachorro por las acaricias proporcionada por ella, pero no puede estar pensando en ello, no puede ser tan débil , el no la necesita tiene que olvidarla sino se volverá débil. Como desea ser de nuevo el demonio sin corazon de antes pero al parecer esto no se revertiría a menos que...

Sale de su castillo para dirigirse a una aldea muy conocida para poner a prueba su teoría...

* * *

Ahome sonríe al ver en sus manos el lindo castigo para su perrito , siente una presencia conocida que se acerca rápido sale para esa dirección para detenerse y esperarlo...

* * *

Sesshomaru siente el aroma de ella y acelera su ritmo para llegar, a los lejos la ve ahí parada esperándolo .

* * *

Ahome sonríe al sentirlo mas cerca, su corazón late mas rápido , piensa si castigarle o no, ella no puede lo ama demasiado para hacerle eso, decide que no lo hará, le dirá todo lo que siente a ese demonio arrogante que ama.

* * *

Al estar cerca de ella alista sus garras atacándola hiriéndola en el brazo, ve como Ahome se sujeta el abrazo herido mirándolo sin comprender nada.

-Sesshomaru...-susurra con dolor ¿porque la ataca?.

-hump-responde mirándola alistando de nuevo sus garras.

-¿porque me atacas?-le cuestiona.

-si te mato me libero de este sentimiento...-le dice.

-¿matarme?-sollozando-¿porque? no era que me amabas?-dice con amargura.

-no.. mas-le responde con un nudo en su garganta.

-yo si...-le confiesa con sus marrones vidriosos por las lagrimas.

-no te creo...-llena sus garras con su veneno-...te are un favor te enviare al infierno con tu amado Hanyou-dice frió.

Ahome lo mira una vez mas para cerrar los ojos, dejando que la ataque, que la mate ya no quiere pelear mas prefiere morir en sus manos que en otras, que el mate su corazón.

_-pelea_ _tonta_...-escucha una voz en su cabeza.

-no quiero pelear...-susurra.

-_no le des el gusto al tonto de Sesshomaru, castigalo como a mi-_

-de nada sirve, no me ama...-

_-que mal...que vergüenza , que débil sos... ¿donde esta esa Ahome que yo conozco? la que lucha por todo y mas por amor, la que no se da por vencida la que me hizo creer en la amistad que me mostró lo lindo que puede ser vivir... lucha!_-

-no...-dice con un hilo de voz.

-_lucha Ahome... pelea como siempre... quiero oírte decir ¡ABAJO !-grita la voz de Inuyasha._

Ahome abre sus ojos viendo como Sesshomaru esta por embestirla, ella reza para que unas cuantas perlas salgan de sus mangas para ir al cuello de Sesshomaru formando un collar como el de Inuyasha, pero este es blanco con flores rojas y una lunar morada en el centro.

-_DI ABAJO!-_grita de nuevo Inuyasha._  
_

-Sesshomaru.. ¡abajo!-dice Ahome haciendo que el demonio caiga en el suelo por el conjuro.

Sesshomaru no entiende que sucedió se levanta con sus ojos rojos para volver atacarla.

-abajo, abajo,abajoooo!-grita Ahome quedando sin aire.

El Lord queda en el suelo anonado por el conjuro que lleva de ahora en mas...

* * *

Continuara...

¿que pasara Sesshomaru la matara?

¿Ahome utilizara a su favor el conjuro?

o

¿terminara todo mal?

¿les gusto?

Mil gracias a todas por sus comentarios...

-Besos-


	6. Comenzar de Cero

**"¿Comenzar de cero?"**

_Sesshomaru no entiende que sucedió se levanta con sus ojos rojos para volver atacarla._

_-abajo, abajo, abajoooo!-grita Ahome quedando sin aire._

_El Lord queda en el suelo anonado por el conjuro que lleva de ahora en más..._

* * *

La miko toma grandes cantidades de aire para recuperar el aliento, mira al demonio tirado en el suelo, para darse vuelta sobre sus talones y volver a la aldea y tratar con su herida, sinceramente no quería estar cerca de el, le lastima esa situación, el hombre a quien ama la quiere matar…

Sesshomaru no entiende nada, primero quería ver a esa miko, luego asesinarla y ahora esta en el suelo ¿Cómo sucedió? … lleva una mano hasta su cuello encontrando un rosario, lo tironea pero este solo brilla para ajustarse lo suficiente para no ahorcarlo, ni que lo saque. Frunce el ceño furioso, alza su vista para encontrar a esa mujer impertinente caminando como si nada hubiera pasado.

Se levanta para usar su velocidad demoníaca, se sitúa frente a ella, los dorados chocan con furia contra los marrones vidriosos con dolor. La analiza para ver como su brazo esta teñido de rojo, su rostro es tenso del dolor y sus ojos marrones están aguados reteniendo las lágrimas.

¿Cómo fue que termino en esta situación? ¿Como todo se le salio de las manos? ¿Por qué perdió el control? Ataco a la mujer que dice amar pero ella también provoca estas situaciones siempre anda pisoteando su orgullo. Primero lo rechaza para cumplir el capricho del mestizo que la quería tener a su lado unos años para así enamorarla, luego otra vez es rechazado por el motivo que ambos saldrán dañados y no quiere sufrir a su lado, le reclama, desafía y ahora… le puso un conjuro que lo manda al piso!.¿Como no perder el control y no querer matarla?

Ve como ella pasa a un lado de el para retomar su camino, la sujeta del brazo no herido para mirarla a los ojos.

-quítamelo…-le ordena.

-no…-dice contemplando mas su enojo-no se puede una vez puesto…-le aclara para escuchar un gruñido.

-¿Cómo te atreviste a ponerme un conjuro?-dice entre dientes.

-no me quedo de otra casi me matas…-dice con amargura.

Sesshomaru frunce el ceño, es verdad casi la mata por una estupidez, esta sobrepasado con estas sensaciones tan desconocidas, raras para el, no sabe como actuar esos molestos sentimientos lo marean, solo actúa como un perro lastimado que ataca a ciegas a quien se le acerque con el temor que se aprovechen de su estado y lo lastimen mas.

La causa por la cual decidió reaccionar así sin pensar fue el motivo que ella sigue amando a ese híbrido, el la escucho susurrar su nombre diciendo que lo extraña. Se enojo con el mismo al pensar que capaz ella sienta algo por el que no ve a su hermano en el pero que equivocado estaba. En ese momento sintió como su orgullo fue roto en mil pedazos, como hombre y demonio…

-estaba segado por la furia…-le dice ya que realmente quiere terminar con esta situación que lo vuelve loco.

-¿furia? ¿De que?-enarcando una ceja delgada. Sesshomaru aguarda un minuto de silencio pensando que le conviene hacer, si no habla esto puede empeorar... tal vez si lo dice encuentra una solución y vuelva a su antigua vida, estar tranquilo…

-de que me compares con ese híbrido que lo veas a el en vez de a mi, que me rechaces al darte cuenta de quien es el que esta en frente tuyo… eso provoca mi furia el ser comparado con un ser inferior…-le dice un poro molesto, viendo el rostro de la joven quien esta sorprendida.

Ahome esta anonada, el piensa que ve a InuYasha en ves de a el, que le rechaza por ese motivo, que lo compara, que equivocado esta ella nunca lo vio como su amigo de ropas rojas son muy diferentes, en todos los sentidos, personalidad, física, emocional y demás...

Una sonrisa irónica se dibuja en el rostro femenino llamando la atención de Sesshomaru, le parece irónico que el se sienta igual que ella cuando era comparada con Kikyo…

Ve la mirada confusa de el-es irónico…tú te sientes comparado con tu hermano…-

-medio…-la corrige, ve como pone los ojos en blanco.

-… al igual que yo hace un tiempo pero con mi encarnación… pero yo nunca te vi como InuYasha son muy diferentes…siempre fuiste tu…-le dice Ahome.

-¿entonces por que siempre me rechazas?-dice frió.

-por el motivo que tenia que cumplir con una promesa y por que no te tengo confianza…-

-¿confianza?-pregunta sin entender.

-si por que para estar con alguien se necesita la confianza de que esa persona no te lastimará nunca, que siempre te será fiel, te amara, estará a tu lado…-le aclara-tu nunca me disté confianza…-

-nunca me diste la oportunidad…eso se gana con el tiempo, estando con esa persona…-responde.

-exacto…ninguno de los dos confiamos en el otro, yo por miedo a ser herida y tu por ser comparado…-mirando esos dorados que tanto ama.

-bien… si hay que establecer la confianza eso aremos…-dice decidido. Ahome lo mira para suspirar.

-¿establecer la confianza?-ve como el asiente.- ¿Cómo?-dice sarcástica.

-comenzando de cero…-ve como ella frunce el ceño al no entender.- que olvidemos todo lo sucedido anteriormente, como si no nos conociéramos... como dos perfectos desconocidos….-

Ahome no sabe que contestar, empezar de nuevo… como desconocidos, ¿dará resultado?, ¿no saldrá lastimada al igual que el? realmente no lo sabe, pero quiere intentarlo ¿total que mas puede salir mal?... ella lo ama demasiado por lo menos si sale algo mal sabrá que lo ha intentado y no se dio por vencida…

Levanta la vista para encontrarse esos dorados expectantes a su respuesta.

-si…-le dice para ver como el dibuja una pequeña sonrisa de lado.

-bien… mañana cuando el sol este en lo mas alto te espero aquí…-dice para darse la vuelta y volver a su castillo, camina a paso lento pero seguro mientras no borra esa pequeña sonrisa triunfante…

-esta vez no habrá ningún error...-susurra al viento.

* * *

**Continuara...**

**Hola... se que he demorado en subir este capitulo pero en realidad no sabia como hacerlo, no se me ocurría nada, se que es corto...pero hasta ahí llego mi imaginación... :( ... Prometo que el otro capitulo sera mas largo y habrá mas acercamientos entre ellos...**

**Comenten para saber si les gusto o no, que tengo que cambiar y demás...**

**Mil gracias por sus comentarios...**

**Besos...**


	7. Aprendiendo del otro

**"Aprendiendo del otro"**

_-bien… mañana cuando el sol este en lo mas alto te espero aquí…-dice para darse la vuelta y volver a su castillo, camina a paso lento pero seguro mientras no borra esa pequeña sonrisa triunfante…_

_-esta vez no habrá ningún error...-susurra al viento._

* * *

En un prado dos seres se miran de reojo, tratando de comenzar una conversación que no termine en una pelea. Sesshomaru frunce el ceño, ¿Qué puede decir? El no es bueno en esto, nunca tuvo que andar pensando para entablar una conversación con una hembra, todo era mas sencillo, ellas iban a el. Ahome bufa al ver el ceño fruncido del demonio, es más fácil enseñar que un cerdo hable que Sesshomaru entable una conversación.

-ah!...-suspira Ahome.- ¿Qué edad tienes?-le cuestiona.

-400-responde viéndola por el rabillo del ojo, Ahome se sorprende no parece mas de veinticinco o un poco menos.

-ah!-exclama-eres un viejo pervertido…-le dice al saber que la sobrepasa en edad. Este frunce el ceño el no es ningún viejo pervertido, para los demonios el aun es un cachorro casi adulto.

-hump…no soy ningún viejo-dice molesto.

-pero tienes cuatro cientos años…-dice Ahome aun sorprendida.

-¿y? para los demonios eso es aun joven… en edad humana tengo veinticuatro años…-le contesta.

Ahome lo mira fijamente, es verdad no aparenta mas que eso.

-¿entonces cuantos años habrá tenido Inu…?-pero no termina de preguntar ya que es interrumpida por un demonio enojado.

-el mestizo tenia dos cientos…-aclara molesto.

-InuYasha, es su nombre y no era el a quien me refería…-molesta-era a tu padre cuando conoció a Izayoi…-cruzándose de brazos.

-hump… novecientos o mas creo …-responde para ver el desconcierto de ella.

-ah!…-dice Ahome abriendo sus ojos sobre manera.

-en edad humana treinta y nueve o un poco mas…-responde.

-ya veo…-pensativa-¿hasta que edad puede llegar un demonio?.

-un Inuyoukai más de tres mil… depende -responde.

-¿pero como?-

-nosotros llegamos hasta una edad determinada para luego no envejecer mas, cuando pasa muchos años comenzamos a envejecer a paso muy lento…-restando importancia.

-ah… ya veo…- Ahome guarda silencio al parecer si ella esta con el, no envejecerán juntos solo ella estará vieja, arrugada, canosa mientras el esta en la misma forma que cuando lo conoció.

-Y ¿tu…?-cuestiona el ambarino.

-Yo que?-confundida.

-¿Cuántos años tienes?-

-veinte…-contesta.

-aun eres una chiquilla…-dice burlón.

-no lo soy...-enojada. Sesshomaru solo la mira para ver su ceño fruncido.

-hump-

Se quedan en silencio nuevamente, al parecer no pueden evitar esos silencios incómodos.

Sesshomaru siente la mirada de la azabache sobre el, sabe que lo anda detallando, no la mira, ni dice nada deja que lo observe.

-Sesshomaru…-lo llama, este solo la mira.-¿Qué es esa cosa esponjosa en tu hombro?¿es una estola? O ¿una frazada?-mirándolo con curiosidad. Sin poder contener el impulso, lleva sus manos hasta ella para acariciarla sintiendo la suavidad de esta. Ahome desde que lo conoció quería saber que cosa era… sus manos le picaban por el deseo de tocarlo.

Sesshomaru se tensa-es mi cola…-responde tratando de contener un ronroneo por las acaricias de la mujer.

Ahome da un grito de sorpresa para sonrojarse mientras suelta la cola del demonio.

-lo…lo…siento…-mirando a para otro lado.

-no importa…-aun tenso.

Nuevamente el silencio se hizo presente, Ahome esta realmente apenada mientras que Sesshomaru trata de calmarse. La miko mira de reojo a Sesshomaru para ver si se molesto por tocarlo, pone sus manos en el regazo para evitar tocar de nuevo la cola de Sesshomaru aunque sus manos le piquen.

Ahome le echa un vistazo mas a su cola, le pican las manos tiene un deseo enorme de acariciarlo, peinarlo y demás. Sesshomaru lo nota, mueve su cola para alejarla de ella, sino no podrá soportarlo y se le tirara en cima. La miko al ver esa acción mira para otro lado.

-¿dime que color te gusta?-le pregunta para romper con la incomodidad.

-el blanco...-responde corto-y ¿tu?-para no terminar con la conversación.

-el verde...-contesta pensando que mas puede decir.-es mas fácil hablar con un cerdo...-susurra pero Sesshomaru la escucho, frunce el ceño.

-hump...-responde molesto. Ahome lo mira para luego mirar las hojas mecerse por el viento. Pasaron unos minutos en silencio para ser roto por Ahome nuevamente.

-¿como conociste a Rin?-cuestiona.

-ella me encontró en el bosque herido, luego de una pelea con ese híbrido...-dice con odio al recordar-me trajo comida algo para beber aunque no lo tome...luego la encontré mutilada por los lobos la reviví y desde ahí me sigue...-finaliza mientras sus dorados brillan levemente al recordar a su protegida.- y ¿tu al zorro?-

Ahome sonríe con ternura-yo lo conocí al principio de mi búsqueda de los fragmentos con InuYasha, el pequeño nos tendió una trampa para robarme los fragmentos así vengar la muerte de sus padres, InuYasha armo un alboroto al ser victima de uno de los trucos de el pequeño. A fin de cuentas al saber el motivo por el cual el pequeño hizo lo que hizo, InuYasha lo ayudo a vengarse matando a los hermanos relámpagos...-termina con una sonrisa materna, ella ama demasiado a ese pequeño.

-hump...-

Nuevamente el silencio reina. Sesshomaru no sabe que decir o preguntar el no sirve para esto, que complicado es todo esto. Quiere preguntarle algo sobre ella pero la única pregunta que se le viene no es apropiada para este momento, sabia que ella le armaría un escando digno o usaría ese maldito conjuro...el necesita saber si aun es pura...si se entrego al mestizo. Tensa la mandíbula por los celos, ruega que no ¿rogar? ¿desde cuando lo hace? esta mujer esta hecha para atacar su orgullo... sale de sus pensamientos de forma abrupta al escuchar el terrible grito de ella.

-AH!-grita Ahome-quitamelo!- mientras cierra sus ojos. Sesshomaru enarca una ceja al ver el causante de tal alboroto. Toma a la lombriz que se deslizaba por la pierna de ella.-gracias...-dice haciendo un puchero.

-hump... todo ese alboroto por esto?-mostrando al insecto sujetado por sus garras, ve como ella lo mira con asco.

-es asqueroso...-sacando la lengua como gesto de asco. Sesshomaru sonríe con maldad para acercar su mano a ella. Ahome se echa para atrás, el demonio se apoya en una mano para acercarse con el insecto en la otra, Ahome se hecha cada vez mas atrás hasta que se dio cuenta que esta recostada en el pasto manteniendo su peso en sus ante brazos mientras Sesshomaru esta arriba suyo sostenido por una mano.-saca esa cosa !-le grita.

-no...-responde tranquilo acercado la lombriz cerca del rostro de ella.

-por favor...-suplica. El sonríe con malicia.

-tal vez lo saque pero tendrás que darme algo a cambio...-mirándola.

-¿que?-

-que me des un beso...-mirando sus labios apetecible para el. Ahome abre sus ojos con sorpresa.

-no...-responde sonrojada, Sesshomaru roza a la lombriz por el rostro de ella.

-¿segura?-cuestiona con un brillo divertido.

-si, no te daré un beso...- dice mirándolo firme, este amplia su sonrisa para posar el insecto en la mejilla de ella. Ahome cierra sus ojos sintiendo como este se arrastra por su rostro. Sesshomaru mira expectante sin borrar su sonrisa llena de maldad.

-esta bien, esta bien! pero quitamelooooo!-grita aturdiendo lo, Sesshomaru frunce el ceño por el grito para sacar al insecto tirándolo lejos.

Ahome abre sus ojos para encontrarse de cerca a Sesshomaru. Esta suspira para acercarse a el, Sesshomaru esconde sus dorados en sus parpados esperando el beso. Ahome posa sus labios en la mejilla de el para separase contemplando la confusión del demonio.

Sesshomaru abre sus ojos para mirar esa sonrisa burlona. Frunce el ceño molesto-grrr ¿que fue eso?-

-el beso que pediste nunca especificaste.-le contesta.

-no hacia falta...-molesto- ahora cumple con tu palabra...-

-ya lo hice me dijiste que si te doy un beso me sacabas esa cosa asquerosa...-haciendo una mueca- y lo hice te di un beso en la mejilla nunca especificaste...-

Sesshomaru frunce mas el ceño si eso es posible, se acerca hasta su oído-la próxima no te saldrás con la tuya...-le susurra para alejarse. Ahome traga fuerte para mirar a otro lado. Sesshomaru se levanta.-mañana a la misma hora en el mismo lugar...-para irse dejando a la miko sola con una sonrisa triunfante al haber ganado a ese demonio.

* * *

**_Al día siguiente..._**

Unos ojos marrones miran como la lluvia cae con fuerza, ella esta abraza a sus piernas apretándola mas a su pecho.

Sesshomaru la mira de reojo sentado al lado, para su mala fortuna cuando se encontraron comenzó a llover cada vez aumentando la fuerza hasta tornarse en una tormenta, el busco una cueva para resguardarse. Suspira con pesar al saber que esa estúpida tormenta no cesara.

Ahome tiembla un poco por el frió que comienza a sentir. Sus marrones contemplan el bosque a oscuras, parece de noche por culpa de las nubes grises. Ve como las hojas de los arboles son llevadas por el fuerte viento. El cielo se ilumina para dejar caer un rayo no muy lejos del lugar.

-ah!-grita muerta de miedo dejando que sus lagrimas salgan sin control. Escucha como otro rayo mas cae para saltar se su lugar abrazando al demonio. Sesshomaru esta sorprendido por esa acción pero no la desaprovecha, la rodea con sus brazos sintiendo como ella tiembla de miedo.

-¿porque le temes a la lluvia?-cuestiona.

-no le temo a la lluvia sino a las tormentas...-dice abrazándose mas a el.

-¿cual es el motivo?-

-mi padre un día cansado de mi...-hundiéndose mas a sus recuerdo...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Una pequeña de tres años se encontraba sentada al lado de su padre quien esta muy ocupado hablando por teléfono._

_-si bonita... estaré ahí te lo prometo...-le contesta. Ignorando la mira de su hija._

_-¿papi?-lo llama viendo como el la mira de reojo.-¿es mama?-con una sonrisa._

_-no-contesta seco- para vos no era...-le dice a la persona quien estaba con el._

_-¿quied ed?-curiosa pero su padre la ignora para seguir con su charla.-papi !-lo llama la pequeña pero sigue siendo ignorada.-papa ¿quied ed?-lo tironea de la manga de su camisa._

_-nadie dije!-molesto mientras corta para ir al baño. Ahome espera a que su padre se valla para tomar el celular de el, busca el ultimo número que fue realizado, ella sabe como usar un celular ya que su madre le enseño por si algo le sucediera. Al encontrarlo marca el botón verde para llamar._

_-amor... te estoy esperando en mi cama, apúrate...-dice la vos de una mujer. Ahome se tapa la boca con su manito ahogando el grito. Cuelga para dejarlo donde estaba, ve como su padre llega bien arreglado._

_-en un rato vengo Ahome...-le dice para tomar sus cosas e irse dejando a la pequeña sola con sus lagrimas. Ahome se acerca a la ventana para contemplar a su padre yéndose. _

_Paso una hora y su padre no venia, una pequeña lluvia comenzó a caer, Ahome esta sentada en el sillón que esta al lado de la ventana, se abraza sus piernas apretándolas mas a su pecho. La lluvia comenzó aumentar hasta tornarse en una tormenta. El cielo se ilumina por los relámpagos o rayos._

_Ahome esta aterrada de miedo, quiere que su mama o abuelo estén con ella en ese momento. Ahome escucha un rayo para luego sentir como la luz de su casa se corta dejándola a oscuras. Grita por terror al verse sola en esa casa a oscuras. Los truenos escuchan con mas fuerzas que antes. Ella lleva sus manitas a sus oídos tratando de no escuchar mas nada. Las lagrimas salen con mas fuerzas que antes. La casa se ilumino por un segundo para luego dar a conocer otro rayo. _

_Ahome no aguanta mas el estar sola y decide salir de su casa en busca de su mama. La pequeña baja las escaleras corriendo mientras su corazón late con mas fuerza por el temor. Los truenos resuenan con mayor intensidad. Ahome pasa sus manos por su rostro para sacar el agua, corre para la derecha sabiendo donde queda el trabajo de Sonomi. Por culpa del agua se cae torciéndose el tobillo. Sus lagrimas son mas intensas. _

_-pequeña ¿por que estas sola?-escucha la voz de un hombre. Ahome abre sus ojos aterrada el ver al hombre todo desreglado con un carrito de supermercado y una bolsa negra. Ante lo ultimo ella palidece._

_-el hommble de la boldsa...-con sumo temor. El hombre se echa a reír al ver la expresión de la pequeña._

_-no, no lo soy... soy bueno...-le contesta. Ahome lo mira dudosa pero ve como el hombre arroga la bolsa lejos de ella.-así mejor?-_

_-sip...-mas tranquila._

_-¿dime que te pasa?-_

_-mid papa se fue cod una mujed y med dejod solad, lad casa se quedod sin lud...y quiedod id ad trabajod de mid mama...-le cuenta con mucho miedo. El hombre la mira triste al entender lo que sucede, la toma en brazos para colocarla en el carrito, ve como ella queda mas blanca._

_-¿que te pareces si te llevo con ella? -dice con una sonrisa Ahome asiente dudosa para guiarlo hasta el lugar._

_El hombre la llevo en el carrito por unas diez cuadras hasta llegar a un edificio lujoso. Toma en brazos a la pequeña para entrar al lugar, la gente lo mira mal por el estado de el. Los ignora hasta llegar aun recepcionista._

_-¿que necesita señor?-dice cortes._

_-hola...-saluda-busco a la madre de esta linda nena...¿como se llama tu mama?-le pregunta Ahome._

_-So-no-mi Hi-higu-rashi...-dice temblando. La mujer asiente para levantarse a busca a la mujer._

_Una mujer de cabellos cortos hasta los hombros, se acerca hasta el hombre para tomar a su hija toda mojada muerta de miedo._

_-Ahome ¿cariño que te sucedió?-cuestiona preocupada. Ahome abraza fuerte a su mama para contarle todo. Sonomi frunce el ceño al ver lo su esposo hizo, le importa poco el hecho que tenga un amante sino que haya dejado sola a su pequeña, le agradece al hombre para regalarle una merienda. Una vez solas en su escritorio seca a su hija para llamar un taxi. Ahome solo se abraza mas a ella para saber que no la dejara sola nunca mas..._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sesshomaru la abraza mas mientras la acomoda entre sus piernas con su cola la tapa para protegerla del frió. Frunce el ceño al saber lo cruel que fue el padre de ella al dejarla completamente sola ante una tormenta y mas teniendo tres años de edad y todo por un buen polvo. El no lo haría con sus crías.

-no tengas miedo por que yo estoy aquí...-le dice mientras le acaricia la espalda. Ahome lo mira con ilusion en sus marrones.

-¿enserio?-pregunta. Sesshomaru afirma para voltear su rostro contemplando la lluvia caer. Ahome sonríe para darle un beso en la mejilla. El demonio se voltea para mirarla sorprendido y confundido. Ahome se acomoda para abrazarlo mas así dormir. El la mira en silencio, ve como apoya su cabeza en el hombro izquierdo de el, para tomar su cola como una frasada y almohada. Enarca una ceja pero es ignorado por la miko.

Los dorados contempla a la mujer dormida en sus brazos, cuanto deseo esto.

Aun la historia que contó ella le da vueltas ya que hay cosas que no entiende. ¿que es un celular? ¿como que se corto la luz en una casa? ¿no era que usan velas para iluminar?...¿que es un carrito y un supermercado?...y lo que mas le llama la atención ¿quien es ese demonio llamado el hombre de la bolsa? tiene que averiguarlo y mas si la persigue a ella para dañarla el lo matara antes que suceda eso...

-ese demonio no te lastimara...-le susurra determinado.

...

Dos horas pasaron y la lluvia no se detenía pero Sesshomaru agradece que no hay mas truenos ni rayos. Ve como ella se despierta soltando un bostezo.

Ahome se remueve un poco hasta notar como su almohada se mueve pega un grito para alejase viendo a Sesshomaru quien solo enarca una ceja. Suspira al recordar el porque estaba a si. Se sienta al lado de el para mirarlo.

-gracias... y perdón...-dice sonrojada al saber que uso su cola como una almohada.

-Hn...-responde. Este mira la entrada de la cueva-¿que es un celular?-cuestiona tomando desprevenida a Ahome-lo dijiste en tu historia...-le aclara sin mirarla.

-es un artefacto que se usa para llamar, mandar mensajes en vez de cartas a personas...-le explica.

-¿porque tu casa se quedo sin luz? ¿que no se usan velas?-el no es del tipo curioso pero eso si le llama la atención.

-no, como sabes vengo del futuro...-le comenta viendo como el asiente aun sin mirarla.-en esa época se creo la electricidad que funciona para dar luz sin necesidad de usar velas...-

-¿un carrito?¿un supermercado?-pregunta sacando un bufido de la joven.

-un supermercado es para comprar cosas como comida, bebidas entre mas y un carrito es como las carros que tienen los aldeanos pero mucho mas chicos, hechos de metal para llevar cosas...-

Sesshomaru la mira -¿y quien es ese demonio llamado "el hombre de la bolsa"?-pregunta, Ahome se hecho a reír al ver la mirada decidida de Sesshomaru para matar al que cree demonio.-¿que te causa tanta gracia?-molesto y ofendido.

-el hombre de la bolsa es una leyenda... son contadas a los niños para asustarlos para que no molesten y se vallan a dormir...-le explica.

-que absurdo...-dice molesto.

-¿por?-curiosa.

-por que asustar a los cachorros para que duerman es de patéticos que no tienen autoridad, ni respeto... tenían que ser ideas de humanos...-desprecia, el nunca hizo ni hará tal cosa con una simple orden Rin se duerme sin chistar. Ahome solo asiente de acuerdo ya que a ella la asustaron mucho con eso.

-al parecer esto durara para rato...-comenta Ahome. Sesshomaru solo afirma ve como esa humana tiembla por el frió, la envuelve con su cola para mirar a otro lado sinceramente no quiere ver la duda en su mirar. Ahome se acerca mas al para dejar ser tapada por la cosa afelpada, apoya su espalda en el pecho de el para jugar con la cola de Sesshomaru que se mueve para no ser agarrada. Ella sonríe con diversión para agárrala y aferrarla a su pecho como si fuera un peluche. Sesshomaru gruñe al sentir ese agarre.

-basta...-dice entre dientes.

-¿porque?-dice curiosa.

-por que no me controlare...-le advierte, Ahome al no entender le resta importancia para seguir con lo suyo.

-si...si...si...-no tomándole importancia aumentando mas las acaricias.-es como un peluche...- mientras sus ojos brillan como una nena de cinco años.

-grrrr...-gruñe tensando su mandíbula esta mujer no sabe que le hace. El quiere hacer las cosas bien pero ella siempre busca la vuelta para sacarlo de sus casillas, ahora esa humana tonta esta provocando a su bestia quien ya la quiere marcar sin importar nada, se concentra para mantenerla al margen si no todo se echara a perder. La mira jugando alegremente con su cola, se relame los labios deseando solo darle un beso. Ahome sonríe para abrazar una vez mas a la cosa parecida a un peluche para luego mirar al demonio inocente como una nena, este no lo aguanta mas acerca su rostro despacio dándole tiempo a que se retire, ella se queda en su lugar hipnotizada con esos ojos dorados, ambos rostros están cerca sus labios rozan mientras sus alientos se entre mezclan...

* * *

**_Continuara..._**

**_¿como quedo?¿les gusto?_**

**_Gracias por sus comentarios..._**

**_Besos._**


	8. Acercamiento e Intervención

**"Acercamiento e Intervención"**

_La mira jugando alegremente con su cola, se relame los labios deseando solo darle un beso. Ahome sonríe para abrazar una vez mas a la cosa parecida a un peluche para luego mirar al demonio inocente como una nena, este no lo aguanta mas acerca su rostro despacio dándole tiempo a que se retire, ella se queda en su lugar hipnotizada con esos ojos dorados, ambos rostros están cerca sus labios rozan mientras sus alientos se entre mezclan..._

* * *

Los dorados se oscurecen por el deseo anhelante de esos labios carnoso ante el. Los marrones están perdidos en el mar de oro puro mientras que sus labios esperan expectantes a los del demonio. Este se adentra mas en el mar alterado de emociones y sensaciones, su cuerpo es victima de un cosquilleo molesto en su estomago pero no desea que cese, ese órgano que estuvo dejado aun lado durante mucho tiempo late frenéticamente por el deseo y nerviosismo.

Raro, el Gran Sesshomaru nervioso por una situación, por una mujer, por una humana...una miko... siente un pequeño ardor un sus mejillas que no lo identifica. Ahome no esta en mejores condiciones, sabe que su rostro esta mas que rojo que un tomate, su estomago la atormenta con las sensaciones, su corazón late locamente y sus labios se resecan por el deseo enorme de ser besados por el.

Sesshomaru casi ronronea al ver como se relame los labios, sus dorados comienzan a cambiar sus matices dejando sin aliento a la joven que se enamora mas de sus ojos. Ya cansado de no poder probar esa boca que le fue prohibida tanto tiempo por errores tontos acorta la distancia para así besarla como a nadie.

Ahome gime de alegría al sentir por fin sus labios, sigue el ritmo de el que es suave y despacio. Sesshomaru mueve sus labios junto con los de ella, despacio, disfrutando de las sensaciones, lleva sus manos con garras hasta la cintura de ella acercándola mas a el. Ahome lleva sus manos hasta su cuello rodeándolo mientras enreda sus dedos en las hebras plateadas. El beso se torna mas apasionado y desesperado por parte de ambos, sus lenguas deciden salir a jugar.

Jadeos salen de sus labios, el ejerce mas presión en su abrazo queriendo apresarla entre ellos para que nunca salga de ahí, que se su prisionera victima de las tortura de sus besos y caricias.

La falta de oxigeno se hizo presente en los pulmones humanos, Ahome se separa lo suficiente para que ambas bocas se rocen. El lejos de querer terminar une nuevamente sus labios exigiendo mas y mas calidez como la anterior. Ella gustosa lo sigue con todo el amor que reprimió durante mucho tiempo.

Luego de una larga batalla de besos se separaron, ninguno dijo nada, no sabían que decir o hacer solo se miraban de reojo mientras se relamían sus labios saboreando el sabor exótico para ellos que dejo impregnado el otro. El silencio molesto se rompe por la queja del estomago de Ahome que ruge al no ser alimentado. Esta se sonroja para mirar a otro lado.

-lo siento...-murmura apenada.

Sesshomaru dibuja una pequeña sonrisa divertida al verla apenada, el ciertamente ya esta acostumbrado por Rin pero en ella es mas tierno ya que se sonroja mientras acaricia su estomago con delicadeza mirando inocente. Se levanta para salir de la cueva con intensión de buscar algo de comida pero se detiene al sentir como es sujetado del brazo por la mano pequeña de ella. Ahome lo mira nerviosa pensando que lo incomodo.

-iré a buscar comida...-le aclara.

-quiero ir contigo...-dice aferrándose mas a su brazo- no me quiero quedarme sola...-dice haciendo referencia a la incesante lluvia. El demonio asiente para comenzar a caminar con ella sujeta del brazo, el fuerte viento helado choca contra los dos cuerpos provocando que uno frunza el ceño molesto y el otro tiemble. Sesshomaru rodea con su brazo la cintura de ella acercándola mas a el para luego usar su cola como abrigo. Ahome se sorprende por su acción peo no objeta nada, rodea con un brazo la cintura de el correspondiendo el gesto para seguir su camino abrazados. El rostro de Sesshomaru sigue serio sin expresión alguna y con su mirar gélido, aunque todo es una mascara de hielo. Ahome va sonroja pero con una pequeña sonrisa.

La lluvia cae sobre ellos mientras el viento enfría sus cuerpos ayudando a que se abracen mas teniendo mas cercanía. Ahome ve unas ramas escondidas debajo de un pozo al lado de un árbol, los toma mientras los cubre para que no se humedezcan, Sesshomaru desapareció para cazar un venado cercano y regresar al lado de la miko quien lo miro sorprendida. Vuelven a la cueva a paso rápido para refugiarse.

Al llegar Ahome deja caer las ramas así acomodarlas para la fogata, Sesshomaru se dedica a sacar la piel al animal mientras lo limpia, una vez hecha la fogata la pelinegra se sienta junta a ella acercando sus manos al fuego así detener el frió en su cuerpo. Se fija en el demonio para fruncir el ceño y hacer un gesto de asco al ver lo que hace.

-asqueroso...-murmura para si misma. Sesshomaru lo escucho la miro alzando una ceja de plata- me da asco ver la sangre del pobre animal...-le aclara.

-Hn-responde para girar en su lugar dándole la espalda así seguir con lo suyo. Luego de terminar con el animal lo sujeta a una rama resistente para ponerlo en el fuego. Sale de la cueva para dejando que el agua de la lluvia limpie la sangre de sus garras y kimono.

Ahome lo ve de reojo admirando la belleza de el bajo el agua, su hermoso cabello plateado reluce con la lluvia mientras se apega mas a su cuerpo y armadura... mira para el fuego al ver que el se voltea ignorando la sonrisa arrogante de el.

Sesshomaru se sienta al lado de ella contemplando el fuego divagando en sus pensamientos. Recuerda el beso de hace un momento junto a las sensaciones raras para el, su cuerpo reaccionaba sin su autorización, y esos deseos egoístas al querer tenerla para el solo y nadie demás, todo tan nuevo pero no le disgusta si son con ella.

Por otra parte Ahome esta aclarando sus sentimientos ese beso removió todo su ser, el amor que siente por el se intensifica provocando querer estar mas tiempo junto al demonio, ese beso fue mas cálido, hermoso y especial que con los de InuYasha, con el oreja de perro tuvo muchos pero no superan a este que es tan especial para ella que no lo cambia por nada.

El olor a comida llega a las fosas nasales de la humana provocando que su estomago gruña exigiendo comida, se sonroja furiosamente al sentir que este fue mas intenso. Sesshomaru la mira divertido para cortar un trozo con sus garras, sin tomar conciencia lo sopla para estirar su garra hasta el rostro de ella. Ahome lo mira sorprendida, estira una mano para tomarla pero el lo aleja, esta frunce el ceño recordando lo del calabozo. Este acerca nuevamente su garra hasta dejarla a centímetros de la boca de ella. Al entender la seña, acerca sus labios sonrojándose más para tomar la carne de su garra. Sesshomaru retira su mano mientras la mira disfrutando de la comida.

-esta delicioso...-dice Ahome con una sonrisa al probar la carne.

-hump-responde para tomar otro trozo haciendo la misma acción, le agrada darle de comer, sentirla cerca, consentirla un poco para obtener como recompensa una sonrisa.

-tu no vas a comer?-cuestiona para tomar otro bocado entre sus dientes, Sesshomaru se acerca para tomar el extremo de dicha carne presionando así sacar la mitad, Ahome se sonroja llegando a bordo.

-mm...delicioso...-dice relamiendo sus labios para mirarla con burla mientras sonríe de forma depredadora. Ella aparta su vista siguiendo con su cena junto al demonio.

Una vez terminado la 'cena', el sueño cae en la miko quien bosteza mientras refriega sus ojos en señal de cansancio. Sesshomaru se levanta para despojarse de su armadura dejándola aun lado, se sienta apoyando su espalda contra la pared.

-miko...-la llama, ve como ella frunce el ceño.

-Ahome...-gruñe-¿que quieres?-molesta.

-hump... ven...-haciendo un ademán. Esta lo duda, el se da cuenta mueve su cola hasta llegar a la mejilla de ella rozándola, Ahome intenta agarrarla pero se retira lentamente, la sigue sin darse cuenta quedo sentada en el regazo de el.

-mierda...-murmura frustrada al darse cuenta. Sesshomaru sonríe triunfante mientras la rodea con sus brazos acercándola mas a el. Ella se deja abrazar para apoyar su cabeza en el hombro de el mientras lo mira detallando su hermoso rostro pálido adornado con dos rayas magentas en cada mejilla, una luna púrpura en su frente que a su costado esta acompañado por mechones plateados. Su mirada bajo hasta sus labios masculinos tan apetecibles para ella que son su perdición.

Sesshomaru se dio cuenta de la intensa mirada de ella pero la ignora dejando que se deleite con su belleza, con su cola la rodea abrigándola del frió intenso. Abre sus ojos de sorpresa al sentir el dedo de ella acariciando sus labios. Un suspiro se le escapa mientras cierra sus ojos disfrutando de la acaricia.

Ahome deja sus labios para trazar las rayas magentas de cada mejilla de el para luego pasar a la luna, por curiosidad lleva ambas manos a las orejas puntiagudas de el frotando sus dedos en la punta redondeada. Este suelta un suspiro profundo abrazándola mas a el. Ahome se ríe divertida para dale un beso en la punta de la nariz. Este abre sus ojos mirándola con un sentimiento abrasador, ella se sonroja viéndolo como se acerca mas dándole un beso casto para luego esconde su rostro en el cuello frotando su nariz como una caricia.

-Sesshomaru...-susurra acurrucándose mas a el. Sesshomaru se retira para contemplar como ella cierra sus ojos dejándose vencer por el agradable sueño.

-maldita miko...-murmura para al verse enredado en ese sentimiento llamado amor, posa sus labios en la frente de ella para dejarse vencer por el sueño...sin saber que su sueño ella lo espera...

S & A

A la mañana siguiente Sesshomaru se despierta para mirar a la pequeña mujer en sus brazos, quien descansa tan tranquila y confiada en el. Frota su nariz con la de ella para despertarla, esta solo hace un gesto para removerse más y seguir con su agradable sueño. Este solo enarca una ceja para moverla despacio. Ahome lo ignora abrazándose mas a el.

-miko...-la llama pero no obtiene respuesta- Ahome...-intenta con su nombre.

-un rato mas mama... la cama esta tan cómoda...-murmura abrazando mas al demonio.

-Ahome...-dice mas fuerte pero no hay caso. Molesto le da un pequeño mordisco en la mejilla provocando que abra los ojos de forma abrupta.

-¿porque me muerde?-acariciando su mejilla atacada.

-eres una perezosa...tienes que volver a la aldea...-mirando la entrada. Ahome se entristece ya que no quiere separarse de el aunque sea unas horas. Sesshomaru lo nota, la mira mientras posa una mano en la mejilla de ella.

-cuando el sol se oculte, en el mismo lugar de siempre...-le dice con su voz carente de emociones mientras le da un beso lento transmitiendo su cariño que no puede en palabras.

Se separan para levantarse e ir cada uno por su camino, Ahome camina perdida en sus pensamientos sin notar como es seguida en silencio por el demonio perro asegurando su bien estar como siempre. Al llegar a la aldea se va directamente a su cabaña para tomar su ropa e ir a darse un baño.

Sesshomaru se fue cuando la vio ingresar a la aldea, camina a paso lento pero seguro mientras divaga en los recuerdos de la noche anterior, en los gestos de ella, sus sonrojos, sus miradas todo de ella se memoriza hasta su olor tan exquisito, huele como la lluvia y flores de jazmines su dos olores favoritos. A lo lejos divisa su palacio, bufa al saberse victima de los estúpidos halagos de Jaken ¿acaso no se da cuenta que al no le gusta sus halagos poco imaginativos? o ¿cuanto lo extraño? le desagrada al verlo llorar mientras se aferra a el como si no tuviera dignidad. Frunce el ceño molesto por lo que se anticipa pero lo único que le calma es que a la tarde vera a su miko...

La miko al terminar con su baño se interna a la aldea atendiendo a todos los aldeanos con sus problemas triviales, son tan dependientes, miedosos en las mayorías de los aspectos. Esta aldea esta sobre protegida demasiado, los malos acostumbro Kaede a su excesiva atención. Bufa cansada para seguir con lo suyo, el día paso ayudando a todos como también su dolor de cabeza crecía, su calor aumentaba, su respiración era más entrecortada. Decide ir a su cabaña a relajarse un rato, comienza a toser consecutivamente como también a estornudar. Pasa una mano por su frente quitando un poco de su sudor.

La cortina de la cabaña se corre dando acceso a su amiga Sango que viene con sus dos gemelas que no paran de hablar entre ellas. La castaña al ver a la pelinegra con sus mejillas sonrojadas, sudando y tosiendo se acerca posando una mano en su frente midiendo su temperatura. Abre sus ojos con sorpresa al darse cuenta que vuela de fiebre.

-Ahome! ...-chilla preocupada para acostarla en su futon e ir en busca de agua y hiervas, las dos pequeñas se quedan al lado de su tía para hacerle compañía contando sus días. Ahome les sonríe débilmente mientras mira por la puerta los rayos de sol casi anaranjado anunciando su partida. Ella tiene que prepararse para irse a juntar con su demonio.

Sango regresa con todo, pone un poco de agua a calentar mientras que con un paño húmedo intenta bajar la fiebre, la escucha delirar diciendo que tiene que encontrarse con el... que lo ama...que lo extraña... la mira triste pensando que se refiere a InuYasha siendo ignorante de su amor por cierto demonio de ojos dorados.

Le da un té con hierba mientras sigue con los paños húmedos, Ahome intenta levantarse luchando con la exterminadora quien ejerce un poco de fuerza para dejarla acostada, Ahome insiste en irse ver a con 'el', Sango le sigue la corriente dejando que delire hasta que escucha el nombre del ser a quien mas aborrece con toda su alma... Sesshomaru... ese demonio egoísta.

-¿Sesshomaru?-le pregunta confundida pero con odio hacia el.

-si... Sessh...y su peluche...-sonriendo picara al recordar su juguete.

-¿que tiene que ver el?-pregunta teniendo un mal presentimiento. Ahome sonríe para abrazarla acercando su boca al oído de ella.

-te contare un secreto...- susurra- pero no le digas a Sango que se enojara conmigo...-riendo. Sango afirma mientras sonríe al parecer su amiga esta mas que afectada por la fiebre- yo...-acariciando sus cabellos- amo...a Sesshomaru...-dice sonriendo- y el a mi...nos encontraremos ahorita...- mientras se aleja para pararse ignorando la sorpresa de su amiga quien frunce el ceño- Shh! no le cuentes a nadie...- buscando su kimono azul marino-

-no, quédate tranquila pero tienes que descansar estas muy enferma...-controlando su ira, se para, para dejar a su amiga recostada nuevamente, estuvo un largo rato convenciéndola hasta que Ahome le dijo que le lleve una carta a el para explicarle el por que de su ausencia. A regañadas acepta viendo como ella sonríe mientras sus marrones brillan escribiendo el papel mientras agrega dibujos. Suspira para sonreír esa mujer nunca cambia siempre tan ingenua y bondadosa con todos que no se percata de los seres malignos que quieres destruirla como Sesshomaru.

Sango le tiene un gran rencor al demonio perro, el estaba al cargo de Kohaku pero igual lo dejo morir a manos de Naraku de la forma mas cruel de todas, le rogó para que lo reviva hasta se arrodillo llorando desconsolada pero el solo la miro con frialdad alegando que a el no le concierne, para irse como si nada. Como si no fuera poco tampoco no trajo a la vida a su hermano lo dejo morir por en manos de Naraku, ni siquiera se le movió un pelo lo dejo ahí en el suelo inerte. El es el ser mas frió y despiadado de todos, no siente y menos ama, no sabe que se trae con su amiga pero ella no permitirá que la lastime la protegerá con su alma. Sale de sus pensamientos al ver a la ojo marrón sonriendo con la carta en mano, la toma para salir de la cabaña diciendo que en un rato volverá.

Da unos seis pasos para romper en dos la carta y tirarla, retoma su camino indicado para darle fin a los planes morboso de cierto demonio desalmado. Ignorando que fue vista por una persona...

* * *

**Continuara...**

**¿Les gusto?**

**Hola! aquí dejo este capitulo, espero que les guste...**

**Gracias por sus comentarios, me alegra leerlos.**

**Besos**


	9. Malentendido

**"Malentendido"**

_Sale de sus pensamientos al ver a la ojo marrón sonriendo con la carta en mano, la toma para salir de la cabaña diciendo que en un rato volverá._

_Da unos seis pasos para romper en dos la carta y tirarla, retoma su camino indicado para darle fin a los planes morboso de cierto demonio desalmado. Ignorando que fue vista por una persona..._

* * *

Dos pares de ojos se enfrentan con distintas emociones, los marrones tirando a negro destellan odio y rencor mientras que los dorados frialdad y aburrimiento. Una brisa de viento hace presencia meciendo ambas cabelleras lacias, la castaña repasa sus palabras, no queriendo cometer ni un error, su objetivo es simple proteger a su amiga.

El demonio desea que esa humana se largue, su presencia lo asquea al igual que su aura llena de rencor. No le toma mucha importancia ya que su concentración se deriva al olor nauseabundo que esta escondido detrás de un arbusto, al parecer ese ser no se baño en días. Emite un pequeño gruñido de molestia.

-demonio…-rompe el silencio la mujer castaña-he venido aquí por pedido de mi amiga…-

Sesshomaru no responde, solo se limita a mirar al arbusto que se remueve despacio mientras emite un quejido que solo el escucho al ser demonio. Sango frunce el ceño al no ser tomada muy enserio por ese ser.

-me encargo que te haga saber que no vendrá…-hace una pausa dibujando una sonrisa satisfactoria, el demonio la esta escuchando.- esta todo dicho me retiro…-para girar sobre sus talones.

-¿Por qué?-cuestiona con su vos monótona ocultando con toda sus fuerzas el desconcierto y descontento.

-¿Qué?-fingiendo desconcierto.

-Grrr….-gruñe advirtiendo que no repetirá y que su animo no esta para juegos. Sango se percato poniéndose tensa.

-tranquilo demonio…-con burla-el motivo es simple...-tomando aire-no quiere tener mas contacto contigo ya obtuvo lo que quería…-

Los dorados se endurecen dando la impresión de oro solidó.- ¿Qué se supone que seria…?- pregunta desinteresado.

-no se no me dijo… pero supongo que satisfacio su culpa…-dice sin tomar importancia.

-¿culpa?-pregunta de forma inconsciente teniendo un mal presentimiento.

-si… tal vez quiso despedirse de InuYasha a su forma y como tu eres lo mas cercano como parecido…-no sigue ya que es interrumpida.

-yo no me parezco a esa escoria…-escupe con odio.

-InuYasha, se llama…-molesta- y claro que no te pareces el es único… incomparable…-

-claro si es un Hanyou…despreciable…-con sorna.

-no! El era el ser mas leal de todos, siempre fiel a nosotros como el cariño que le tenia a Ahome los dos se amaban… a millas se notaba en cada batalla se defendían entre si…-con cariño al recordar esos momentos.

El demonio alza su vista repasando cada palabra por la humana, recuerdos del pasado acude a su mente, las batallas pasadas que obtuvo con el mestizo, las intervenciones de la miko, sus gritos, amenazas y ataques. Esa mirada llena de confianza y amor para el Hanyou…

-si eso es todo lárgate…-ordena gélido con su mirada amenazadora ante la humana.

-si ya me fastidia tu presencia…-

Detrás de los arbustos, un ser observaba toda la escena montada por la exterminadora, la sorpresa no abandono su ser, la obstinación, el odio que se alimenta día a día y todo por un error. Tal es el cegamiento que no se percata del daño que esta provocando.

Los últimos comentarios que salieron de la boca femenina, provoco que se hastié saliendo de su escondite con el fin de solucionar este gran error.

-aguarda Sango…-la llama con vos seria ganándose la atención de los dos seres.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-sorprendida.

-vine para evitar un problema…-dirigiendo una mirada de reproche.

-¿de que problema…?-nerviosa.

-de la mentira dicha… ¿Por qué le mientes? ¿Porque dañas a tu amiga?-

-yo no mentí… ni dañe Ahome…-

-¿a no?-con sarcasmo- y mentirle al hombre al cual ella ama por un deseo egoísta tuyo ¿Qué es?-

-no es nada… por que el hombre a quien ella ama esta muerto…-aferrada a sus afirmaciones.

-no es así! Ella lo ama a el como viceversa! Acéptalo…-Gritando con suma molestia.

-no, no y no el no ama el es un ser lleno de odio… -negando.

-se aman… y como tal amiga que eres tienes que aceptarlo…-le dice para sacar la carta entre sus ropas.

-¿Qué haces con eso?-alarmada.

-esto?- enarcando una ceja mientras muestra el papel partido en dos.- hacerlo llegar a su destinatario…-girando sobre sus talones para acercar al demonio.

-No!-chilla asustada.

-no me detendrás tu no tienes que intervenir en esta situación…-sin mirarla.

-se lo das y ya veras…-amenaza sujetando su arma que descansa en su espalda.

-quita esa idea en tu mente humana… antes que intentes un ataque tu cabeza rodara en el piso…-amenaza Sesshomaru tronando sus dedos.

Sango palidece para temblar soltando el arma de forma lenta, en su vida fue victima de tal mirada.

Sesshomaru contempla al ser que esta a unos cuantos pasos de el dudando si entregar ese papel con el aroma impregnado a la miko.- ven…-con tono suave pero firme, contempla aun su duda- no me lo hagas repetir Rin…-pronuncia el nombre de ser fiel a el. La niña lo mira para sonreír, se acerca rápido a su amo confiando ciegamente en el como siempre.

-tenga amo Sesshomaru…-entregando el papel para luego abrazarlo como siempre-Rin lo extraña mucho…-le susurra recibiendo el afecto de el, le encanta cuando le revuelve el pelo.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?-pregunta Sango con enojo.- ¿no ves que el la dañara?-

-Eso no va a pasar… el la protegerá…-dice con suma confianza.

-eso no es así, el tuvo a cargo a Kohaku y mira como termino…-con dolor.

-lo de Kohaku no había solución…-con amargura.

-si! El podía revivirlo!-grita.

-no escúchame…-con tranquilidad.-Kohaku ya sabia de ante mano que no podía ser revivido por la espada del amo Sesshomaru…-haciendo memoria- un día que nos cruzamos con la Señora Irasue, ella le advirtió a el y a mi que no podemos ser revividos por la espada, el motivo es que el ya no tenia su alma solo vivía gracias al fragmento… ya que dicha alma fue llevada al inframundo…o algo así-finaliza mirando las lagrimas que corren por el rostro de la exterminadora.

-Ah? No puede ser…-no pudiendo asimilar los hechos.

-lo lamento Sango… yo tampoco desea su muerte… pero el solo vivía gracias a ese fragmento… el amo lo protegía junto conmigo pero el decidió morir para salvarme… lo siento, conmigo tienes que desquitarte no con el amo…- sollozando.

Sesshomaru frunce mas el ceño molesto, esa humana solo trae problemas, primero osa mentirle al Gran Sesshomaru y como remate le instala la culpa a su pupila.

Sango, repasa cada palabra pronunciada por la pelinegra, el sabor amargo se instala en su boca como el nudo en su garganta, su querido hermano decidió dar la vida por esa jovencita al cual el se enamoro o lo hacia, ese pequeño al quien tenia que proteger con su vida murió nuevamente por manos de Naraku, primero perdió su alma para después perder la segunda oportunidad dada por el fragmento. Se siente miserable, repugnante todo este tiempo albergando odio y rencor al demonio sin motivo alguno, estuvo apunto de condenar a su amiga a la soledad nuevamente por su estupidez.

-tu no tienes la culpa…-secando sus lagrimas- la tuve yo, ya que mi responsabilidad era cuidar de el y no lo hice…-

-no… hiciste lo mejor que pudiste…-con la cabeza a gacha.

-no es así…pero mejor vamos a ver como esta Ahome…-queriendo salir de ese tema. Rin se acerca para tomar su mano, saluda a su amo comenzando su camino hasta la aldea.-disculpa…-susurra Sango sabiendo de antemano que el la escucho.

-Rin...-llama Sesshomaru, al ver como ella lo mira-báñate apestas...-le ordena para ver como ella ríe alegando que no se bañara hasta que Jaken valla a visitarla.

Sesshomaru solo bufa por todo ese circo montado por la exterminadora, realmente le desagrada esa mujer tan tosca y cerrada en algunos aspectos. Pero lo que mas le molesta es que se meta con Rin y la miko sin siquiera informarse de la situación, solo se lleva por sus sentimientos.

-me da lastima…-susurra con desprecio. Sus dorados viajan hasta un árbol.-sal de ahí…- ordena mirando a la mujer vestida con un kimono azul marino. Su rostro esta perturbado por las lágrimas de dolor, sus mejillas sonrojadas por la fiebre y el cabello rebelde enmarañado.

-sniff… pobre Sango…sniff...-con sumo pesar su amiga aun sufre por la muerte de su hermano, ella la entiende si Sota le pasara eso estaría igual o peor que la castaña. Siente unos brazos alrededor de su cintura ayudando a su equilibrio ante de estrellarse al suelo. Aun sigue debilitada por la reciente gripe.

-miko debes estar en cama…-mirando con reproche a la mujer terca en sus brazos. Ahome solo hace un puchero. Ella siente como su cuerpo le pesa junto con sus parpados, la oscuridad la invade.

Sesshomaru contempla a la mujer desmayada, la alza para llevarla a su palacio en estilo nupcial. Usando sus poderes se eleva con el propósito de llegar lo antes posible para que no empeore más... el supo de la presencia de ella desde unos minutos después que apareció Rin, por ese motivo no intervino en las aclaraciones dadas a la humana.

Frunce el ceño al escuchar las constantes quejas de la miko.-mierda…-maldice.

* * *

**Continuara...**

**Hola ¿les gusto? Espero que halla quedado bien o pasable...****Se que este capitulo es corto pero no tengo mucho tiempo ya que se me vienen todos los exámenes juntos... :( prometo que el otro sera mas largo.**

**Gracias! por sus comentarios... :)**

**Besos.**


	10. Enfermedad

**"Enferma"**

_Sesshomaru contempla a la mujer desmayada, la alza para llevarla a su palacio en estilo nupcial. Usando sus poderes se eleva con el propósito de llegar lo antes posible para que no empeore más... el supo de la presencia de ella desde unos minutos después que apareció Rin, por ese motivo no intervino en las aclaraciones dadas a la humana._

_Frunce el ceño al escuchar las constantes quejas de la miko.-mierda…-maldice._

* * *

Unos ojos dorados brillan en la oscuridad de la noche vigilando el sueño a la pequeña mujer en su regazo, velando por su bienestar, con cuidado posa un trapo húmedo en su frente con la intención de bajar el calor corporal de ella, hace mas de una hora que se mantuvo así enfrentando una batalla contra esa maldita fiebre.

Sus agudos oídos escuchan los delirios o quejidos, acomoda unos mechones rebeldes disfrutando los sedosos que son a su tacto mientras roza con sus garras la tersa piel. Aun no entiende como el Gran Sesshomaru se encuentra cuidando a una humana aguardando su sueño, atento a que no le suceda nada. ¿Cómo es que llego a esto? ¿Donde quedo el temible Inu-youkai de sangre fría? Al parecer con esta mujer nunca podrá mostrarse con esa faceta.

Se remueve acomodándose mejor dejando a la mujer recostada en su pecho mientras el la rodea con sus fuertes brazos brindándole calor y seguridad. Escucha un pequeño suspiro que escapa de esos labios femeninos.

Cierra sus ojos agradecido que pudo bajar un poco la temperatura otorgando un descanso tranquilo a la pequeña miko para permitirse descansar unos minutos a el también.

Media hora después…

Abre sus ojos de golpe escuchando la insistente tos, intenta calmarla con una simple caricia en su espalda no dando resultado, no sabe que hacer el no sirve para estas cosas, ¡por dios es un demonio hecho para la guerra no un curandero! Frunce el ceño molesto al verse enredado en esa situación y lo peor todo es que el solo decidió cuidarla.

-tengo que… verlo…-murmura la azabache. Sesshomaru lo ignora pensando como hacer para que se duerma nuevamente.-tengo… que… verlo…-repite frunciendo el ceño por el insistente calor.

-¿a quien?-con un poco de celos.

-a el…-murmura- el me espera…-haciendo gestos de molestia.

-¿Quién es el?-frió.

-el…-responde, Sesshomaru frunce el ceño molesto.-el…-repite- me espera… Se…Sessho…maru…-entrecortado tomando de sorpresa al ojidorado quien dibuja una imperceptible sonrisa.-Se…ssho...maru…-lo llama entre sueño con un pequeño tono de desespero.

Para calmarla la estrecha más a su cuerpo para luego ronronear suave dejando que su pecho vibre relajándola. Ahome sonríe acurrucándose mas a el, este frota su nariz en el cuello a modo de caricia soltando otro ronroneo asegurando su descanso. El resto de la noche trascurrió con un demonio despierto cuidando a su pequeña miko enferma.

S & A

A la mañana…

Se remueve molesta por la insistente luz calida en su rostro, hace un pequeño puchero antes de abrir sus ojos con pereza, parpadea unas cuantas veces acostumbrando su vista. Se estira como un gato sobre su 'cama' para eliminar el sueño.

-al fin despiertas….-escucha una voz carente de emociones. Dirige su vista al demonio debajo de ella cumpliendo con la función de una cama. Un sonrojo se apodera de su rostro mientras no puede articular ni una sola palabra, con rapidez se hace aun lado con torpeza balbuceando disculpas. Sesshomaru la mira divertido mientras se cuestiona cuanto mas se puede sonrojar, se sienta para luego posar una mano en la frente de la mujer avergonzada.-al parecer la fiebre ceso un poco…-le informa mientras se pone de pie.

-humm… em…- responde posando su mirada en las sabanas de seda blancas revueltas.

-báñate…-ordena.

-ni que apestara…-responde tajante ya habiendo escarmentado con cierto Hanyou de ropaje rojo. Este enarca una ceja con su mirar aburrido.

-no lo digo por eso, es para que quites el sudor y te refresques…-responde sacando un Kimono verde oscuro y dárselo-ponte esto…-

-gracias- poniéndose de pie para dirigirse a las aguas termales.

Sesshomaru mira aburrido la vista otorgada por el ventanal, sigue con su mirar a su fiel sirviente chillando ordenes a todo el mundo sin escuchar las eternas maldiciones dirigidas a el, realmente llega a ser desesperante pero lo mantiene a su lado al ser fiel a el ante cualquier circunstancia.

En su mente aparece una frase dicha por su pequeña pupila… _Rin no se bañara hasta que el Señor Jaken la visite, es que lo hecho de menos_… suspira ya le ordenara a ese sapo que valla a la aldea cerca del bosque de InuYasha, de paso se lo quita por unos cuantos días.

Sale de sus pensamientos al escuchar como se abre y cierra el shōji dejando ver a la humana secando sus cabellos largos, con cautela se acerca a ella sujetándola de la cintura, escucha su jadeo de sorpresa para luego mirarlo nerviosa y apenada. Sin tomarse molestias en darle una explicación agarra un cepillo de una repisa comenzando su labor de desenredar las hebras azabaches. Respira al olor exquisito que desprende la humana llenando sus sentidos.

Ahome disfruta del toque de ese demonio mientras de vez en cuando se le escapan unos suspiros. Al terminar con su labor deja el objeto en su lugar para dirigirse a la salida de la habitación, la azabache lo mira curiosa.

-¿a... A donde vas?-cuestiona.

-al estudio…o ¿pensabas que me quedaría ignorando mis responsabilidades…?-burlo mirando desde rabillo del ojo.

-…-no responde se limita a cruzar sus brazos y mirarlo ofendida. Parpadea al ver como se fue sin decir nada bufa soltando unas que otras maldiciones al demonio, quien las escucha mientras camina dibujando una pequeña sonrisa.

El no piensa ni decirle, ni dejar que ella lo vea cuidándola de la gripe, lo de cepillar su cabello fue un impulso que no pudo prevenir, aun no sale de su mente que es humillante que un gran demonio como el se rebaje a cuidar de un ser inferior, su orgullo no se calmo del todo. Ordena aun criado que mande a Jaken a su estudio.

Al llegar se sienta tomando unos pergaminos dándole una ojeada rápida así continuar con los estùpidos tratado, bufa, al parecer hoy será un día tedioso. Escucha como entra el sapo dando tropezones mientras se deshace en cumplidos innecesario, el ya sabe que es único, hermoso y el mas fuerte ¿para que repetirlo cada diez minuto si le basta cinco veces al día?

-amo bonito… ¿usted mando a llamar a su fiel servidor?-cuestiona el sapo con su chillona vos. El demonio lo mira como si fuera lo más obvio.

-encárgate que la miko tome el té medicinal y cuando termines ven…-ordena frió.

-¿Por qué tengo que atender a la inútil mujer del mestizo de InuYasha?-despotrica sin ver la mirada asesina de cierto demonio, calla al sentir como el látigo verde de su amo se estampa en su rostro verde.

-ve…-viendo como el sapo asiente- y Jaken ella no es su mujer…-entre cerrando sus ojos. El sapo chilla un EP! Para salir corriendo todo pálido, si que su amo le da miedo.

Pasa por unos pasillos hasta llegar a la cocina, ordenando un té con hierbas mascullando maldiciones a la miko para luego dirigirse a la habitación de la molesta humana. Al ingresar la ve sentada en el marco de la ventana con una flor violeta de la enredadera.

-¡niña deja esa flor! ¡Ya acuéstate!-grita, sobre saltando a la azabache que tambaleo en su lugar para ver molesta al sapo.

-no…-responde sensilla sonriendo con burla al sapo indignado.

-mejor que obedezcas niña... antes que el amo se enfurezca...-mirando con reproche, Ahome se encoge de hombros mientras se levanta así recostarse sinceramente le duele la cabeza y este sapo solo lo empeorara con sus gritos. Jaken se acerca para darle el té. Ahome lo toma para luego escupir el té mientras hace gestos de asco.

-¡que asco!-sacando la lengua.

-oye!-se queja limpiando el té en su rostro. –tómatelo! Niña insolente!-chilla.

-no quiero…-volteando su rostro. Jaken comienza a gritar mas dando órdenes mientras intenta obligarla a tomar la medicina, Ahome lo rechaza de forma torpe haciendo que el recipiente con el té se vuelque en el pequeño sapo.

-disculpa… Jaken…-dice de forma apresurada conteniendo una pequeña risa.

-le dire a mi amo…-emprendiendo camino. Ahome sonríe al poder seguir a ese sapo así estar cerca del demonio, apresura su paso jadeando mas sin notar que aun tiene alta temperatura al no aguardar reposo ni cubrirse del frió. Pasa por unos pasillos hasta llegar a un gran shōji, de forma rápida abre entrando dejando aun lado al sapo quejándose.

Sesshomaru enarca una ceja, a la miko sonrojada a causa de la fiebre mientras lo mira con sus ojos cansados pero brillando con picardía. Ahome le sonríe acercándose a el hasta sentarse a su lado.

-no… me viniste a ver…- haciendo un mohín.

-miko tiene que reposar, vuelas de fiebre…-monótono.

-humana! Sal ya del estudio de mi amo…!-chilla Jaken. Esta lo mira de reojo para sonreír, toma un mechón plateado viendo como el sapo frunce el ceño.-saca tus sucias manos de mi amo…!-

-no…-enredando sus dedos en las hebras plateadas ignorando la mirada de Sesshomaru. Para hacerlo enojar más posa sus labios en su mejilla sacando un pequeño ronroneo de cierto demonio.

-ah! Quítate! Amo yo le sacare los gérmenes de esta humana…-con intenciones de acercarse.

-no te acerques sapo o veras… - amenaza divertida.

-Miko...-murmura Sesshomaru cansado de esta escena sin sentido.

-o ¿que? Humana molesta...-enarcando una ceja verde. Ahome sonríe para posar sus labios en los del demonio obteniendo como respuesta la mano con garras posada en su cintura. Jaken mira con la boca abierto balbuceando. La miko se separa mirando burlona.

-Jaken…-llama Sesshomaru sacando de su estupor al sapo- ve a la aldea a visitar a Rin… y haz que se bañe…-haciendo un ademán a que se retire. Al ver como desaparece fija sus dorados en la miko sudada con sus ojos entrecerrados. Ni siquiera se toma la molestia en tomarle la temperatura por su comportamiento sabe que delira, ni en sus cinco sentidos haría tal cosa sin morirse de pena. Suspira para acomodarla en su regazo dejando que se duerma mientras sigue con lo suyo. Sonríe al recordar la cara de su sirviente…

...

Llegada la noche el demonio toma en brazos a la pequeña mujer llevándola hasta su cuarto. La deposita con cuidado para intentar a retirarse siendo detenido por una mano.

-quédate…-jadea mirando suplicante al demonio, este bufa para sentarse a su lado mirando la ventana mientras la rodea con su cola. Se paso toda la noche como la anterior bajando su fiebre y escuchando sus delirios como también como lo llama, ronroneaba cada tanto transmitiéndole tranquilidad a su modo. Llegada la madruga la despierta con un mordico suave en su mejilla escuchando su quejido. Ahome lo mira enojada mientras se despereza.

-toma el té sin chistar…-ordena frió, esta hace un mohín para tomar el té de un solo trago.

-listo…-murmura mientras ve como el se retira.-espera ¿te puedes quedar?-le pregunta suplicante no se quiere quedar nuevamente sola todo el día.

-un rato…-accede ya que mucha gracia no le causa estar con los tratados y demás. Ahome sonríe mientras se levanta-quédate en reposo…-

-pero… me aburro… ¿que puedo hacer en la cama?-enarcando una ceja.

-oh… muchas cosas…-con un tono seductor sacando un sonrojo. Se acerca hasta ella tomándola de la cintura-creo que quedo algo pendiente de ayer…-murmura en su oído sacando un jadeo. Se separa un poco para sellar sus labios en un beso ardiente mientras la estrecha mas a su cuerpo, Ahome rodea su cuello con sus brazos entregándose a el, tirándolo mas hacia su cuerpo queriendo sentirlo mas cerca suyo. Sesshomaru baja sus besos a su cuello dándole leves mordiscos teniendo como respuestas sus delicados suspiro.

Se separa con pesar calmando su bestia que proclama salir y marcarla como suya para siempre, mira los marrones encontrando confusión-¿sabes que pasara si seguimos?-le cuestiona recibiendo una afirmación de ella con un lindo rubor. Le deposita un beso casto en los labios-antes de seguir quiero preguntarte algo...-

-que?-mirando con un brillo lleno de un sentimiento.

-¿quieres ser mi compañera para toda la eternidad...?

* * *

**Continuara...**

**Hola! ¿les gusto? espero que si... **

**Gracias por sus comentarios me encanta leerlos... se que es corto pero tengo que estudiar y me hice un poco de tiempo para escribirlo... :/ tratare de hacer el otro mas largo... **

**Besos...**


	11. Mía

**"Mía"**

_-¿quieres ser mi compañera para toda la eternidad...?_

* * *

El silencio reina incomodando a un demonio, quien se maldice una y otra vez al convertirse en esto, ¿desde cuando algo lo incomoda o desespera una respuesta? Ese no es el, pero al parecer a su bestia poco le importa, solo esta atento a la mujer pequeña entre sus brazos toda sonrojada. Ahome no lo puede creer, ese demonio arrogante reconocido como el Señor de hielo que odia a los seres inferiores y humanos esta aquí con ella pidiendo que sea su compañera. Siempre pensó que el no se lo pediría que solo la marcaría y listo alegando que el sabe lo que ella quiere y otras cosas mas, pero no siempre la sorprende.

-no…-responde contemplando como esos dorados se tornan como el glaciar de fríos con un tinte de dolor, siente como sus brazos la liberan de su agarre, posa una mano en la mejilla blanca adornada por dos rayas magentas, siendo rechazada de forma brusca con un pequeño rasguño de su garra. –No… seré tu compañera sin antes de que me prometas algo…-se apresura a decir-… que nunca me traicionaras…. Siempre estarás a mi lado como yo a ti….-mirando suplicante.

Sesshomaru esboza una pequeña sonrisa mientras rodea con un brazo la cintura de ella, acercando su cuerpo delicado al suyo, posa su mirada intensa en la azabache que se sonroja con mas intensidad al ser la responsable de tanta emoción en una sola mirada.-Este Sesshomaru promete siempre ser fiel, permanecer a su lado por todo lo que le resta de vida, profesando su… amor….-susurra suave queriendo no herir tanto su orgullo. Ahome sonríe mientras sus marrones brillan con alegría.

-como un buen perrito…-sonriendo al ver el ceño fruncido- acepto ser tu compañera…-

Sesshomaru no sabe que contestar, si insultarla por el comentario fuera de lugar o vengarse… sonríe con malicia… o si el Gran Sesshomaru se vengara de esa pequeña perrita desobediente… el la domara… Ahome palidece al ver esa sonrisa, ya tuvo la desgracia de contemplarla y asegura que no le fue muy bien.

Sesshomaru la mira con deseo, mientras baja su rostro al de ella, rozando sus labios, burlándose de ellos que reaccionan al instante a su cálido toque. Las manos grandes y fuertes se posan a los costados de la cintura pequeña cortando la distancia que lo había hozado desafiar, sus cuerpos se unen sintiendo cada rincón. Los dorados contemplan con una pizca de burla el sonrojo de la azabache al sentir sus partes intimas justas. Mece lentamente sus caderas creando un vaivén, provocando mas roces entre sus sexos, ganando los lindos suspiros de la ojo marrón.

Ahome hace un pequeño puchero al ser negada nuevamente a su necesidad de volver probar esos labios. El demonio la molesta un poco más para luego calmar también su necesidad de besarla. El beso es salvaje y a la vez apasionado siendo marcado el ritmo por el demonio perro, obteniendo cada tanto a la miko orgullosa queriendo imponerse y marcar su ritmo.

Ambos comienzan a dar pasos errantes en busca del futon, así tener más comodidad, la miko choca con el borde, siendo empujada por el demonio que la sigue quedando ella recostada con el arriba. Los labios masculinos abandonan a los femeninos para depositar pequeños besos en su comisura siguiendo a la mejilla así poder tomar una pequeña porción entre sus dientes dándole una mordida juguetona. Ahome bufa molesta por esa mala costumbre en el, de forma rápida imita la acción de el dejando un pequeña marca en la mejilla perfecta, sacando un pequeño gemido, abre sus ojos al obtener una reacción opuesta a lo planeado.

Sesshomaru, le da otro pequeño mordisco para seguir con sus besos, marcando el camino hasta el cuello, donde se detiene a jugar en busca de las reacciones de ella, lame, besa, mordisquea y succiona buscando cual le provoca mas placer. Ahome suspira, mientras rodea con sus brazos el cuello enredando sus dedos en las sedosas hebras plateadas. Siente como los besos bajan más hasta llegar a su clavícula donde el mordisquea obteniendo otro gemido más.

Las manos masculinas recorren el cuerpo, de manera lenta y seductora buscando los puntos clave de la mujer, sus garras afiladas rozan la tela rasgando a su paso hasta dejarlas aun lado, sin obstruir su vista a su cuerpo. Con un brillo de triunfo dirige sus dorados al cuerpo femenino siendo burlado por dos prendas extrañas ante el. En la parte superior una tela rara que casi cubre sus pechos, dejando una buena vista a ciertas partes seduciéndolo, mientras que la prenda de abajo cubre la intimidad rodeando caderas con un hilo de tela. ¿Eso es lo que ella usa para cubrirse? ¡Eso no cubre nada! Gruñe desafiante y con odio a la prenda de arriba sacando una pequeña risa de la azabache. Baja su rostro para tomar entre sus dientes la prenda tironeando hasta que finalmente se rompió dejando sus pechos indefensos ante el demonio. Tira a un costado esa prenda molesta así poder seguir con lo suyo.

Ahome frunce el ceño al ver que ese estùpido demonio rompió su sostén favorito, abre su boca para protestar siendo remplazado con un gemido al sentir la boca de este en uno de sus pezones, se arquea un poco permitiéndole más acceso. Sesshomaru lame lento y tortuoso al pobre pezón, dando cada tanto uno que otras succiones. En el momento que este esta rígido lo mordisquea, logrando que ella se arquea dando mas de ella, ya aburrido de ese decide ir a molestar al otro.

-humm… Sessho…-jadea.

Ahome se remueve rozando más sus cuerpos, mientras que sus manos tiran de las hebras plateadas reclamando otro beso. Molesto al ser detenido, muerde el labio inferior sacando un hilillo de sangre. En la mente de Ahome se cuestiona ¿Qué tiene este hombre con morderla siempre? Definitivamente tiene un problema con eso.

Sesshomaru se separa para volver a su tarea anterior, atormentando a los pobres pezones con su lengua.

-mm… basta…-trata de ordenarle con voz firme fallando ante las sensaciones que le produce, este aumenta su tortura sacando pequeños gemidos-basta… por favor….-suplica. El sonríe arrogante para seguir con su camino hasta el ombligo, así jugar un poco con el, sintiendo como ella se tensa.

Con sus garras, rompen la prenda que queda, dejándola al descubierto ante el. Ahome se sonroja, mirando totalmente avergonzada y nerviosa el demonio al estar desnuda ante un hombre en la intimidad. Sesshomaru al percatarse le da otro beso, mientras ronronea suave queriendo calmar un poco los nervios.

-eres perfecta para mi…-le susurra ronco. Ahome se relaja un poco sin dejar su sonrojo mientras se pierde en esos dorados tan intensos que la emboban, la atraen como un hechizo con el fin de engañarla y quedarse con su vida y alma, cosa que esta dispuesta a dar siempre y cuando el la mira así, a ella y nadie mas. Sale de sus cavilaciones al sentir a un intruso en su zona intima, rozando su pequeña manojo de nervios. El siente como se tensa, mirándolo confundida, mueve con mas su dedo, mandando pequeñas olas de placer.

Ahome se muerde el labio inferior rehusándose a gemir o suplicar eso solo le agrandara su tan odioso ego. El demonio al no escuchar lo que anhela aumenta sus movimientos, dificultando Ahome quien ejerce un poco mas de presión al pobre labio. Molesto y frustrado decide optar otra forma para que se doblegue. Sus besos descienden hasta llegar al lugar más sensible, con cuidado y delicadeza separa sus piernas, provocando que el olor a su excitación llegue a sus fosas nasales excitándolo como a su bestia quien aúlla en el fondo de su mente.

Ella se pensó morir al sentir la húmeda lengua de el provocando su clítoris, se retuerce mientras intenta tirar de el así salir de esa tortura. Sesshomaru aumenta sus movimientos, divertido al sentir sus múltiples intentos, ella no le impedirá gozar de esto,el quiere que ella goce igual o mas que el; escucha sus gemidos y suplicas, sigue con su juego deleitándose al escuchar su nombre pronunciado de distinta forma.

Ahome tiembla como una hoja, arqueándose mientras suelta un gran gemido de placer dando libertad a su primer orgasmo. Satisfecho se retira sonriendo con malicia, a la mujer jadeando y sudada, quien lo mira con puro deseo y pasión. Ella sonríe débilmente antes de corresponde a su beso, probando su gusto, cosa que le pareció realmente raro.

No puede creer que se salio con la suya, la hizo gemir y suplicar su antojo para luego darle lo que mas desea. Lo mira detallando su hermoso rostro con sus hebras un poco alborotadas a causa de ella. No puede evitar que sus ojos brilles con amor siendo correspondido por los dorados. Lo besa de nuevo con pasión transmitiéndole sus sentimientos.

Ejerce un poco de fuerza dejando a un demonio confundido debajo de ella, el enarca una ceja al ver la mirada picara e inocente mientras las manos femeninas juegan en su pecho. Gruñe fingiendo enojo, dejando que ella experimente un rato, siente como reparte besos por todo su rostro hasta detenerse en la luna de su frente, dando mas besos, las manos de ellas juegan un rato con las orejas para luego dejar e ir al lugar mas importante al parecer de la miko.

Ahome tímida mete sus manos dentro del Haori, sintiendo la piel caliente bajo sus palmas, gustosa y curiosa sigue tocando a ciegas el pecho del demonio quien esta un poco tenso mirando los gestos de ella. Queriendo ver lo que su mente imagina deshace el nudo del Haori, así sacárselo con delicadeza y tirar la prenda aun lado. Se muerde el labio inferior al contemplar tal belleza, este hombre esta bien proporcionado. Sus manos ansiosas vuelven con sus caricias mientras sus labios reparten besos. Curiosa al querer saber su reacción decide lamer desde su ombligo hasta su pecho, este tiembla levemente aferrando sus manos en la cintura de ella, sintiendo como da pequeñas succiones a su cuello y sus manos traviesas dibujan caminos hasta llegar su Hamakas.

Retira sus labios del cuello para sentarse a horcajadas, dirigiendo su vista al nudo de la prenda, junta valor intentando no ponerse más nerviosa como sonrojada así llevar la acción. Por primera vez en todos sus años Sesshomaru sintió algo incomodo en su estomago como ese ardor en su mejilla y el instinto que no pudo controlar.

Ella sonríe al verse salir exitosa con la misión de eliminar su archienemigo, los Hamakas de Sesshomaru. Sus marrones se dirigen con pudor a esa parte deseada por ella, aunque no lo admita por vergüenza, su sonrisa se desvanece al ver a su 'peluche' ocultando la parte intima del demonio, quien sonríe con sorna por su expresión.

Hace un mohín, para distraerlo decide trazar las rayas magentas que salen desde la cadera hasta casi su miembro oculto. El tiembla ronroneado suave al sentir como baja más sus manos hasta llegar al lugar deseado para ella. Con pudor acaricia la punta, sacando un gemido mientras las caderas de el se mecen suavemente. La cola se hace aun lado dejándola ver, provocando que se quede un poco pálida y con un pensamiento ¿Cómo entrara?

Sesshomaru se ríe entre dientes al ver el gesto de pánico ante su miembro, de forma rápida la deja debajo de el nuevamente sonriendo de forma depredadora. Recarga su peso en los antebrazos mientras la besa con cariño siendo correspondido con la misma intensidad, su cola se frota por el cuerpo femenino haciendo que suspire en el beso. Para molestarla un poco mas rosa su cola en su parte intima, haciendo que tiemble.

Se separa para mirarla con pasión, buscando una pizca de arrepentimiento o un indicio para que se detenga, al no encontrar nada se acomoda rozando con la punta la entrada de ella, haciendo a los dos temblar por el contacto. Ahome fija sus marrones en los dorados, suplicando que no le falle que siempre este con ella. Ya no quiere sufrir, quiere vivir en paz y feliz con el hombre a cual ama. Sonríe al ver ese amor incondicional en esos dorados, quienes siempre muestran frialdad, exceptuando este momento.

-Ahome…-la llama ronco, obteniendo su atención- dolerá pero tratare que no sea tan intenso…-

-emm… si…-susurra sonrojada y nerviosa. El le da otro beso, queriendo distraerla un rato para omitir su dolor, queriendo que disfrute y que nunca se olvide de su primera vez, como el nunca lo hará.

Con cuidado y manteniendo a raya su bestia, se introduce hasta ser impedido por una barrera. Ahome se muerde el labio inferior para no protestar el dolor que le causa hasta que ya no lo soporta, al sentir como el la penetro rápido, sacándole un grito de dolor con unas cuantas lagrimas. Para compensarla ronronea mientras seca sus lágrimas con sus labios, haciendo tiempo hasta que se acostumbre a el.

Ahome lo abraza mas, mientras esconde su rostro en el cuello calmándose de a poco, siente como el comienza a mecerse a un ritmo lento que aumenta a cada embestidas tornándose salvaje. Con sus largas piernas rodea su cintura ayudándolo en sus embestidas, escucha sus jadeos como gruñidos que son a veces opacados por sus gemidos.

Sesshomaru aumenta su ritmo, tensando su mandíbula, sus ojos se tornan rojos, sus colmillos sobresalen como sus garras crecen y se incrustan en la delicada piel. Ambos tiemblan dando la señal de que están por venir. Ahome grita mientras se arquea dejando su orgasmo termine, mientras que Sesshomaru embistes un poco mas para morder el cuello de ella y a la vez soltar su orgasmo.

Retira su rostro del cuello no sin antes lamer la sangre que quedo.-mía…-ruge el junto con su bestia, para hacerse a un lado así recostar su pequeña miko en su pecho. Sus respiraciones se calman de apoco como sus párpados se cierran por el cansancio decidiendo descansar unas horas.

…

Cinco horas después…

Se remueve soltando unos quejidos adoloridos mientras murmura incoherencias, siente frió en su cuerpo y tira de sus sabanas para abrigarse disfrutando del tacto de la seda en su piel desnuda…. Abre sus ojos de golpe ante ese pensamiento ¿Por qué siente la seda en su piel desnuda? Se sienta de golpe, sintiendo un dolor en su zona baja. Se sonroja, recordando lo sucedido hace algunas horas, un dolor pulsante en su cuello, la hace fruncir el ceño, llevando una mano para inspeccionar, sintiendo una parte de la piel mas suave con dos puntos.

Voltea su rostro al escuchar un ruido, encontrando al demonio que sale de lo más tranquilo de las aguas termales mostrándose en su gloria. Un sonrojo mas intenso aparece abriendo la boca como un pez, al no acostumbrarse a la idea de verlo así a diario ya que el es su esposo, ya que mucha gracia no le da llamarlo 'macho'.

-al fin despertaste…-burlón. Se viste tranquilo fingiendo ignorar a la miko sonrojada.- ¿Por qué te sonrojas? Hace un rato no estabas así…-con maldad.

-cállate!-chilla haciendo un mohín.

-hump…-sonriendo con maldad, esa sonrisa que haría temblar a su sirviente.- me parece recordar como alguien gritaba y me imploraba mas y mas fuerte y…- pero no continua al encontrarse en el suelo.

-basta…-murmura. Este se levanta furioso, esta miko tiene el don de hacerlo enfurecer en el momento que mas relajado y feliz este, le dirige una mirada de furia por esa acción humillante, encontrándola con su rostro bordo al borde de las lágrimas, parpadea incrédulo al contemplar el grado de su pena. Se acomoda para dirigirse al shōji, se detiene para mirarla de reojo.

-Hn… miko tonta… descansa….-para salir e irse a su estudio para enterrarse en sus pensamientos predominados en SU HEMBRA. Su bestia aúlla feliz por esa afirmación.

Ahome no le tomo importancia el hecho de que el se valla insultándola, sabe que se lo merece al mandarlo al piso pero lo que le dijo le dio mucha vergüenza. Se levanta haciendo gestos de dolor para dirigirse a las aguas termales y salir a buscar su amiga.

Una vez lista, sale de su habitación tomando el pasillo que lleva directo al jardín. Se siente incomoda al ver como todos hacen una pequeña reverencia de respeto, al notar como porta la marca de su amo. Para algunos sirvientes machos, les parece adorable ver sus mejillas teñidas de rojo como también que se vea hermosa en su Kimono, mientras las sirvientes le sonríen tímidas al ver esa sonrisa cálida de ella o el querer ayudarlas al ver como cargan mucho peso.

A lo lejos de visa a su amiga de ojos zafiros, apresura su paso mientras sonríe alegre, Tsuki al sentir una presencia cálida se voltea para abrazar con fuerzas a su amiga, realmente la había extrañado, ya pensaba que ella solo mintió para hacerle enfurecer a su amo. Sus zafiros miran incrédulos la luna violeta en el cuello de su amiga, parpadea unas cuantas veces para alejarse mirando esos marrones con un brillo de alegría. Se calma tirando de ella hacia el jardín y poder cuestionarle todo...

Ahome paso todo el día, riendo y relatando casi todo lo pedido por ella ya que algunas partes le causaba pena, realmente adora pasar tiempo con ella, es como estar con sus amigas de la otra época. No es que con Sango, no la pase bien pero digamos que es mas seria y reservada mientras que Tsuki es mas divertida, un poco infantil lo justo para su edad.

Entrada la noche las dos amigas se separan a sus aposentos, Ahome al no ver a Sesshomaru decide buscar su energía hasta llegar al estudio. Bufa aburrida, siempre tan estricto, sonríe mientras abre el shoji, encontrando al demonio sentado perdido en su lectura. Toma asiento frente a el sin apartar sus marrones.

-¿que quieres?-cuestiona sin levantar su vista.

-estar aquí...- responde un poco apenada.

-Hn...-siguiendo con lo suyo, no piensa gastarse en decirle que se retire para descansar ya que es mas terca que una mula.

Ahome mira aburrida, mientras cambia de postura, suelta unos suspiros mirando con curiosidad un pergamino mediano. Por curiosidad lo toma ignorando la mirada dorada, en el pergamino se encuentra un imagen de un gran perro mirando hacia una luna llena, sus ojos rojos transmiten sabiduría, calidez y un gran respeto. La luz de la luna hace brillar el pelaje blanco del gran perro dándole un aspecto místico. Ella tiene la sensación que esta mirando desde una ventana al hermoso perro demonio.

-es realmente hermoso...-susurra llamando la atención de Sesshomaru quien frunce el ceño.

-Hn... no tanto como yo...-responde celoso con su arrogancia.

-mmm... no se eh... ¿quien es?-mirando curiosa al demonio molesto.

-Grr mi padre...-gruñe, el es hermoso en todos lo sentidos ¿porque piensa que su padre lo supera?

-ah! que lindo...-emocionada mirando el dibujo hecho. Lo detalla unos segundo mas para dejarlo donde estaba, sus marrones contemplan al demonio enojado leyendo sus pergaminos. Sonríe con sorna, en realidad el es mas lindo pero se merece esto por lo de esa mañana. Se levanta para sentarse a su lado mientras le da un beso en la mejilla siendo ignorada. Sigue sus besos hasta llegar a su cuello, dando pequeños mordiscos y besos haciendo que el ronronee mientras la rodea con sus brazos, tirándola hacia el.

Sesshomaru baja su rostro mientras aleja a su pequeña hembra para rozar sus labios, toma entre sus dientes el labio inferior tironeándolo, sacando un gemido. Ahome lo mira suplicante. Este la molesta para besarla con amor, realmente la ama, esta noche se lo demostrara de todas las formas posibles...

-Mía...-gruñe.

...

Los días transcurrieron como las semanas y con ello la extraña relación ente la miko y el demonio perro se fortalecía, pasaban tiempo a solas como cuando salían a sus encuentros para conocerse. Ella aun no a regresado a la aldea, para contarles a sus amigos su situación, no era por que Sesshomaru se lo impedía sino porque últimamente anduvo inestable. Se desmayaba, mareaba como también le entraron esas terribles ganas de comer o las horribles nauseas.

Estaba realmente preocupada, tal vez allá contagiado una enfermedad o algo por el estilo.

En este momento se encuentra caminando por el hermoso jardín, sumiéndose en sus pensamientos, intentando saber que le sucede. No escucha como le habla su amiga de ojos zafiros, quien esta preocupada al verla tan pálida como sus pasos torpes.

Su vista se vuele borrosa, parpadea unas cuantas veces para minutos después encontrarse con una oscuridad y su cuerpo pierde fuerzas. Tsuki la sujeta antes que toque el piso, preocupada la alza llevándola rápido a su dormitorio, la recuesta con cuidado para ir avisa a su amo del desmayo de la pequeña miko.

...

Abre despacio sus ojos acostumbrando su vista, se sienta teniendo un pequeño mareo, cierra sus ojos para respirar calmándose.

Unos brazos la rodean tirando de ella hacia un cuerpo duro y cálido, dirige sus marrones encontrando a su demonio mirándola aburrido pero no pudiendo esconder su preocupación, sonríe para acomodarse entre sus brazos dejando que el frote su nariz en el cuello para subir a su mejilla dándole un mordisco.

-estúpido...-masculla molesta.

-Hn...-sonriendo levemente.

-Sesshomaru ¿ que me sucedió?-le cuestiona mirándolo preocupada.

-te desmayaste...-

-ah! otra vez ¿porque sera?-cuestiona molesta por esas sensaciones horribles. Sesshomaru la mira por un segundo al ver lo descuidada que puede ser, le da un beso en su mejilla mientras lleva su mano en el vientre de Ahome.

-miko tonta y distraída... estas embarazada...-le dice tomando por sorpresa a la miko, quien esboza una sonrisa boba mirando su vientre, pero unos segundos después el brillo de sus marrones se apagan como su sonrisa se desvanece. Para mirar con tristeza y temor su vientre...

* * *

**Continuara...**

**hola! aquí dejo la conti.**

**Espero que les allá gustado el cap como el lemon .**

**Gracias por sus comentarios...**

**Besos.**


	12. Sentimientos raros

**"Sensaciones Raras"**

_-miko tonta y distraída... estas embarazada...-le dice tomando por sorpresa a la miko, quien esboza una sonrisa boba mirando su vientre, pero unos segundos después el brillo de sus marrones se apagan como su sonrisa se desvanece. Para mirar con tristeza y temor su vientre..._

….

Embarazada, esa simple palabra, la cual debe alegrarla, emocionarla pero no, sucede todo lo contrario. El motivo es simple, Sesshomaru, ese demonio arrogante y frió, que anda divulgando su odio ante los humanos y especialmente a los Hanyou. Es cierto que tiene bajo su tutela a una pequeña humana, como también que ella es su mujer pero es muy distinto el tener a un cachorro Hanyou. El temor que el lo odie, menosprecie por el motivo de ser de esa raza tan aborrecida por el, esta latente a cada momento.

Últimamente el ya no la toca, ni besa, ni siquiera le muerde la mejilla, siempre anda de mal humor, gruñendo o arruga su nariz como si el olor de ella le repugnara. Ya no comparten la cama, se queda sola toda la noche soltando sus lágrimas en silencio.

Tal vez el ya se arrepintió de marcarla y solo quiere distanciarse de a poco no dejando ningún sentimiento, tal vez este incomodo o humillado al verse padre de un ser que pertenecerá siempre a la raza que dijo odiar. ¿Tan poco le duro su sueño de una familia? ¿Qué hará si el no quiere a su bebe? Ella no lo soportaría, no sabe que hacer, una sola idea cruza por su mente… ¿y si se va de estas tierras comandadas por el? así su pequeño o pequeña nace con su amor, aunque ella quede sola deseando siempre la presencia de el.

Suspira fuertemente cerrando sus ojos mientras las lágrimas bañan su rostro. Los abre lentamente para recoger su arco y carcaj así salir discretamente del recinto. Escabulléndose entre las sombras logra evitar a los demonios que sirven para ese demonio. Se apresura a llegar para la puerta trasera del palacio. Sonríe débilmente al salir victoriosa, mira en dirección del noroeste emprendiendo su camino tendrá que encontrar una aldea donde soliciten a una miko y no aborrezcan tanto a los mitad bestia.

Camina casi arrastrando sus pies, no quiere irse y dejar al hombre a quien ama pero su hijo/a es más importante que sus deseos. Aburrida comienza a tararear una canción, todo esta tan pacifico… es raro pero conociendo a Sesshomaru no le agraria mucho tener que soportar tanto alboroto en sus tierras. En seis horas pudo salir de las tierras de Sesshomaru, ahí dejo todo lo que ama, a su demonio frió y arrogante.

Pone alerta sus sentidos mientras sus poderes están con lo justo para ahuyentar a cualquier ser maligno, ahora no se encuentra a salvo esta en terreno desconocido.

….

Molesto regresa a su palacio, últimamente no lo dejan en paz con los estùpidos tratados y pactos de paz con las otras tierras. Hace dos semanas que al idiota del Lord del Sur se le ocurrió la estùpida idea de acoplarlo con su asquerosa hija, le parece repugnante esa demonio que lo sigue por todos lados, para peores su olor es asqueroso. Lo intento seducir más de cuatro veces siendo rechazada hasta que su paciencia se consumió, a medio transformar con sus ojos rojos de furia la amenazo dejando en claro su disgusto. Por su puesto que el Lord del Sur se disgusto, hubo una discusión donde le decía junto con los otros dos Lord, que tiene que sentar cabeza y establecer una familia. Con burla les había respondido que ya estaba acoplado esperando un cachorro. Pero la frutilla del postre fue ver sus rostros al informar que la miko de la Perla de Shikon es su mujer.

Sabía muy bien que los otros dos Lord andaban en su búsqueda para acoplarla con sus hijos o ellos mismo para que el cachorro que naciera heredara esos grandiosos poderes. Los tres Lord habían quedado mudos para luego darle su bendición, por su puesto que no le tomo importancia el no necesita el consentimiento ni la bendición de nadie. Les dejo en claro que no lo vuelvan a molestar por idioteces que tiene asuntos más importantes y que ellos son su miko.

Por culpa de esos demonios tuvo que dejar descuidada a su hembra, a segura que debe de estar molesta al no hablarle por días ni estar con ella. Pero no pudo evitarlo si no arreglaba eso ella y su cachorro estarían en graves problemas por esos inconcientes Lord's. Ignora los halagos de sus servidumbres ingresando en su habitación, mira la habitación vacía frunciendo su ceño, mueve su nariz buscando el aroma de su hembra, gruñe furioso al no encontrarla, rápido sale de su habitación buscando por todo el palacio a la miko.

Con sus ojos rojos sigue el rastro de ella, mira ceñudo en dirección del noroeste. Un rugido de enojo sale desde lo más profundo de su garganta asustando a todo ser vivo. Usando su velocidad demoníaca sigue el camino marcado por el olor de ella y su cachorro.

….

Se refugia en una cueva, distraída contempla las llamas de la fogata mientras en su mente se dibuja la hermosa imagen de su demonio perro. ¿Por qué no pudo disfrutar un rato mas esa alegría de pensar en formar una familia juntos? ¿Acaso los de halla arriba se divierten con verla sufrir? Mira triste su vientre mientras posa una mano en el. Ella siempre estará con el o ella cuando la necesite, lo llenara de amor y cariño.

Con ese pensamiento se queda dormida. Sin percatarse que unos demonios estaban al acecho esperando el momento oportuno para atacar con sus miradas lascivas.

….

Sesshomaru sobre vuela los árboles mientras su mente intenta descifrar que diablos pasó por la mente de esa miko para irse, le es imposible llegar a una conclusión, esa mujer salta con cualquier cosa que siempre lo desconcierta. Nunca sabe lo que hará, es una caja llena de sorpresa, solo desea que no se halla mentido en ningún problema. Bufa, sabiendo que eso es imposible, apresura su paso para encontrarla lo más rápido que pueda asegurando su bienestar junto al del cachorro.

Olfatea encontrando el olor de ella a unos kilómetros pero lo que lo alerta es los olores de esos demonios al acecho, gruñe, intenta calmar a su bestia que proclama salir a matar a esos individuos, si lo deja salir todo terminara mal. Inhala y exhala un par de veces sin reducir su velocidad. A lo lejos divisa una cueva con la luz que propina la fogata, tres sombras cubren el cuerpo de cierta miko. Sin causar ruido se posiciona detrás de esos demonios.

-largo…-ordena frió con furia en sus ojos rojos. Los tres demonios se voltean contemplando con terror al demonio a medio transformar.

-N-No nos I - iremos...-tartamuda el líder. Intentando intimidar al demonio perro con su espada.

-…-no contesta entrecierra sus ojos en ellos. Los tres demonios retroceden de a poco chocando con el cuerpo de la miko. Sesshomaru se enfurece al verla inconciente. Su mano derecha despide su veneno verde para luego dibujar con su látigo, exterminando la vida de esos demonios. Ve como ella se remueve para abrir sus ojos y soltar un bostezo. Si no fuese el Gran demonio reconocido por su mascara de frialdad en este momento uno de sus ojos tendría un tic. Esa miko descuidada se quedo dormida, no fue ni envenenada ni la desmayaron, la muy irresponsable se durmió!

-Hummp…-se queja Ahome mirando adormilada a los tres demonios muertos a sus pies, retrocede soltando un grito de impresión.

-levántate y vamonos…-ordena Sesshomaru aun molesto. Ahome lo mira sorprendida parpadeando un par de veces para luego cruzar sus brazos frunciendo el ceño.

-no me iré…-

-vamos…-vuelve a ordenar entrecerrando sus ojos en la miko. Ahome le soporta la mirada.

-dije que no...-Sesshomaru al escuchar esa respuesta dibuja una pequeña sonrisa haciendo temblar a la mujer por un segundo. Ahome lo fulmina no queriendo perder esta discusión con el. Sesshomaru la alza rodeándola con un brazo de la cintura mientras comienza a caminar arrastrando a la miko que grita-silencio… cuando lleguemos me escucharas…-le anuncia elevándose por los aires. Ahome frunce el ceño molesta mientras cruza sus brazos, mira hacia abajo sintiendo vértigo y mareo.

Al llegar al palacio, Sesshomaru se dirigió a su habitación dejando a la miko sentada en el futon. Ahome se levanta para ir al baño a descargarse de las nauseas. Paciente espera la salida de su hembra para escuchar su defensa al irse del palacio. Ve como sale un poco pálida para sentarse en el futon.

-¿Por qué te fuiste?-pregunta molesto.

-porque era lo mejor…-responde mirándolo.

-explícate- ordena respirando fuerte.

-para ambos…-contempla la mirada de el- tu no quieres tener un hijo que sea Hanyou y yo no quiero lidiar con tus desprecios hacia el por ser de esa raza…-

Sesshomaru abre sus ojos con sorpresa ante lo dicho por ella, no se puso a pensar en eso. Es verdad su cachorro será un Hanyou, un ser que aborrece, sus dorados se fijan en los marrones encontrándolos teñidos de tristeza.

-nunca haría tal cosa con mi cachorro…-

-no pareciese, últimamente andas de malhumor, gruñes constantemente, arrugas tu nariz como si mi olor te desagrada y encima ya no duerme o compartes tiempo conmigo ¿Cómo debo tomarme eso?-enarcando una ceja fina negra mientras posa sus manos en la cadera.

-la causa de mi estado no era por ti… si no por la Youkai del Sur…-responde viendo la sorpresa en su rostro- no es lo que piensas…-ataja al ver esa mirada-los tres Lord se les ocurrió las estùpida idea que me acoplara con la hija del Sur, por supuesto me negué alegando que ya estaba acoplado contigo…-la mira- y mi malhumor, gruñidos y mi molestia a los olores es simple esa molesta demonio me acosaba con su repugnante aroma a celos hasta que casi la mato amenazándola… si no me encontraba acá era para solucionar todo y que no estuviese en problemas ni en peligro ya que eras buscada por ellos para que te acoplaras con esos inútiles…-finaliza.

Ahome lo mira pidiendo perdón, ella había pensado cualquier cosa cuando el solo estaba velando por la seguridad de ella y su bebe.

-lo… siento… pero no puedo evitar temer como reaccionaras al tener en brazos a un Hanyou cuando siempre despreciaste su raza…-agachando su cabeza.

Sesshomaru se pone en cuclillas tomándola de la barbilla-no te lamentes… ni yo se como reaccionare lo único que se que lo querré ya que es nuestro…-dándole un beso casto. Ahome sonríe débilmente, le basta por el momento esa respuesta, tendrá que enseñarle amar a su pequeña/o mostrarle que no hay nada malo ser un mitad bestia.

Tres meses…

Ahora la panza de ella sobre salía un poco, su estado de animo es mas cambiante, es mas susceptible ante cualquier palabra o cosas. Su apetito creció considerablemente pero no comía demás ya que cierto demonio se lo impedía a legando que se pondría gorda si no comía lo justo y necesario. Como he de su poner ella terminaba gritando y llorando al pensarse estar gorda como una ballena.

Sesshomaru esta bastante agobiado nunca pensó que le seria difícil tener a su hembra embarazada. Si le dice que esta un poco gorda, llora, o su rostro esta demacrado al no dormir dándole un aspecto feo, llora, que esta más susceptible y chillona; llora o grita. ¿Qué le tiene que decir para que no llore? Al fin del día la llena de besos susurrando palabras de cariños con unos cuantos ronroneos obteniendo una radiante sonrisa con esos marrones brillando con amor.

Cinco meses…

La panza de ella creció considerablemente, según Sesshomaru era normal al ser un Hanyou. Ahora no concilia mucho el sueño al tener que dormir incomoda. Camina por uno de los pasillos buscando a su demonio, apuesta lo que sea que esta en ese bendito estudio. Ignora al sapo que la persigue, ordenándole que vaya a descansar por su estado. Ella esta embarazada no invalida. A lo lejos divisa el shoji del estudio, se apresura dejando atrás al sapo con sus puntos de vista acerca de no sabe que…

Abre el shoji sin tocar, sabiendo de antemano que el ya sabe de su presencia. Cierra la puerta escuchando los quejidos de Jaken, se sienta delante de Sesshomaru quien sigue con sus pergaminos.

-¿Qué quieres?-

-estoy aburrida…-responde mirando curiosa un escrito del demonio. Sonríe para tomarlo ignorando la mirada de este.

-déjalo donde estaba…-ordena-si se rompe o ensucia lo tendré que hacer nuevamente y me tomara toda la noche…-le advierte viendo como lo deja de malas ganas.

-¿Qué haces ahora? ¿Te puedo ayudar?- Sesshomaru la mira para luego darle dos pergaminos que tiene de unos de los tantos para leer.

-lee esto y luego me lo relatas…-ve como ella hace un movimiento afirmativo mientras se levanta para sentarse en el regazo de el. Sesshomaru la acomoda volviendo con sus actividades. Ahome lee los dos pergaminos encontrando historias aburridas acerca de las tierras y tratos que respetar como las opiniones de los antepasados y ahora latentes.

-que aburrido!-se queja viendo como el afirma. Luego de terminar de leerlos le narra a Sesshomaru los contenidos de los pergaminos. Este se sorprende, no sabia que era tan inteligente entre los dos terminaron la tarea de ese día.

-vamos a la cama…-le dice seductor sintiendo como ella se estremece mientras suelta un suspiro. La alza en estilo nupcial yendo a sus aposentos. Al llegar deja con cuidado a la miko recostada mientras se cierne contra su cuerpo. Cuida de no aplastarla tanto así no causar daño al cachorro. Reparte besos por el cuello de ella, mientras con sus garras se deshace del Kimono. Ahome suspira escondiendo sus manos en las hebras plateadas.

Sesshomaru besa sus pezones hasta endurecerlos escuchando los suspiros y gemidos de su _perrita _baja despacio trazando caminos hasta llegar a la panza abultada, sus ojos dorados se abren con sorpresa al sentir como es pateado. Parpadea para volver a realizar la acción sintiendo la misma reacción pero mas intensa. Con curiosidad y preocupación mira a su hembra, quien solo sonríe con sus ojos un poco llorosos.

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunta con su vos monótona, pero siendo descubierto por su mirada.

-esta pateando… -con una sonrisa llena de cariño y amor-al parecer le gusta sentirte…-

Sesshomaru se queda mirando atontado la panza abultada. ¿Qué es eso que siente en su pecho? ¿Por qué tiene las tremendas ganas de sonreír? Posa distraído una mano con garras sintiendo como el o la pequeña/o cachorro se mueve. Se concentra escuchando un pequeño latido, sabe que siempre estuvo pero nunca le presto atención. Ya que al principio y ahora no asume el hecho que el seria padre y mas de un Hanyou.

Su mano con garras acarician inconciente el bulto, Sesshomaru se deleita aunque no lo admita a las reacciones de su cachorro. Al parecer ya lo reconoce. Escucha su bestia reír a carcajadas al saber que es estùpido ese comentario ya que aun no ha nacido, pero se calla para quedar pendiente al cachorro inquieto. Ambos bestia y Sesshomaru ronronean calmando al cachorro emocionado, ya que se percataron de los gemidos de dolor de Ahome.

Los ojos dorados se tornan rojos haciendo irregulares sus marcas. Ahora casi predomina su bestia quien mira al bulto mientras frota su nariz. Ahome no se asusta solo deja que el y Sesshomaru acepte por una vez por todas que ese cachorro que esta por venir son de ellos, que asimilen el hecho de la mejor forma. Los ojos rojos se posan en los marrones perdiéndose, Ahome le sonríe para darle un beso siendo correspondida, de a poco Sesshomaru recobra el control. Un poco aturdido deja que sus manos vaguen por el cuerpo de ella, la besa con pasión sintiendo como ese bulto se mueve un poco.

Con cuidado, le hizo el amor a su hembra experimentando sensaciones extrañas. Nunca pensó sentir algo así, ese cachorro se removía mostrando su incomodidad al intruso que altero a su madre. La abraza mas estrechándola mientras mira perdido la panza de ella.

¿Qué le sucede? ¿Por qué tiene esas ansias de ya conocer ese cachorro? Pero lo que mas le agobia es su orgullo, ese que le pide salirse de esa situación, no tener que hacerse cargo de un ser inferior perteneciente a esa raza que odia. Su bestia ruge regañándolo queriendo hacer que entre en razón y acepte al cachorro.

¿Qué hubiera pasado si el hubiese dejado que su mujer se marche? Esa era la pregunta que lo incomodaba, si eso hubiese pasado entonces el volvería a su vida anterior, monótona, solitario sin nadie el cual lo espere con una sonrisa llena de amor. No escucharía su risa, gritos, gemidos, suspiros, sus eternas charlas. No sentiría su tacto de piel contra piel, no tendría esas caricias que lo hacen ronronear a gusto… y sobre todo no seria capaz de ver crecer un cachorro de su sangre, su hijo y el de Ahome.

¿Qué hubiese paso si ella se iba para siempre? Sencillo es no tendría nada por el cual existir, esa mujer se volvió su mundo, no hay nada si no esta ella, es su luz en esa oscuridad que le fue otorgada.

-mía-susurra acariciando los cabellos azabaches de la miko dormida.

Ahora solo le falta aprender a querer a ese cachorro, el no lo abandonara estará junto con el o ella. Será el más fuerte, temible y respetado.

Sonríe con ironía, el Gran Sesshomaru teme, le teme a su reacción al ver a su cachorro en sus brazos, no quiere que ese orgullo el cual siempre amo lo traicione haciéndole perder todo lo que consiguió, una pequeña familia. Ahora solo le queda esperar, mientras se deja llevar por esas sensaciones raras hacia ese pequeño bulto…

-míos...-estrechando a mas a su mujer mientras un pequeño/a se queja al ser molestado.

* * *

**Continuara...**

**hola! aquí dejo la continuacion, gracias por sus comentarios me agrada leerlos.**

**Tarde un poco ya que se perdió el archivo jeje pero lo encontré junto con el one-shot que subí... **

**-Gracias por comentar me alegra leer que les gusta... aviso que el otro sera el capitulo final. Capaz haga un epilogo, eso si ustedes quieren... **

**Besos...**


	13. Akari

**"Akari"**

Noveno mes de embarazo…

Ya los nueve meses se están cumpliendo acercándose en la tan apreciada fecha del nacimiento de ese ser. Ahome anda hecha un manojo de nervios, tantas emociones asaltan su cuerpo y corazón, alegría y anhelo por ese bebe como también temor al que cierto demonio elija su tan preciado orgullo.

Es un día de verano; caluroso mientras escucha el canto de las chicharras. Disfruta del lindo ambiente que proporciona una mañana de verano, cada flor, arbustos y el césped brillan por el roció de la mañana.

¿Qué sucederá cuando este bebe nazca? ¿Cómo reaccionara Sesshomaru? Normalmente en su época casi la mayoría de los hombres que no asimilan mucho el hecho de ser padre se desmayan; obviamente que el "Gran Sesshomaru…" nunca se permitiría tal humillación de desmayarse; otros hombres solo huyen abandonando a su mujer con el corazón destrozado… tal vez el haga eso no huir pero si decirle que se largue… o puede que se emocione como otros de los hombre…

Suelta una pequeña carcajada al ver lo ridículo de eso, Sesshomaru nunca sollozaría ni demostraría una expresión anhelada ni demás… ¡por dios! Este hombre tiene menos emociones que una roca! No sabe como reaccionara por lo tanto no puede prevenir.

…

Por otra parte un demonio de cabellera plateada se encuentra sentado en la mesa para el desayuno, sus ojos dorados miran el asiento vació donde debería estar su mujer. La espera unos segundos más para levantarse e irla a buscar.

Divaga en sus pensamientos, ya falta poco para que su hembra de a luz y aun no sabe que hacer. ¿Por qué le es tan difícil aceptar a ese bebe? Su bestia ya lo acepto que es lo más importante pero su orgullo aun no. El sabia que si se acoplaba con ella iba a tener descendencia hibrida. En ese momento no le importo solo quería tenerla en sus brazos.

Ahora que la tiene no se arrepiente de nada ese sentimiento al cual se acostumbro se incrementa como su dependencia hacia ella. Pero esto es muy diferente, el tendrá a un hijo que será para toda la vida, el cual portara su sangre como el símbolo de su clan, será el heredero de estas tierras.

Pero al ser un Hanyou se le complicara todo ya que los otros tres Lord lo querrán sacar del camino para apoderarse de esas tierras, muchos demonios como humanos querrán exterminar su vida por ser de una raza distinta. Abusaran de la debilidad en las noches de luna nueva; esas son algunas de sus preocupaciones, no le agrada pensar en el hecho que su hijo será asesinado por ambición.

El lo sabe ya que el mismo quiso matar a su medio hermano al ser de esa raza, pero la diferencia que el nunca se aprovecho de su debilidad el tiene honor.

Por supuesto que el lo entrenara para fortalecerlo y que nadie lo dañe, lo hará tan fuerte como el o mas. Será un hombre respetado; da por hecho que es un macho ya que mayormente siempre nace un macho.

¿Pero que pasa si ese bebe se parece a cierto Hanyou? ¿Será capaz de mirarlo? ¿Aceptar ante todos que es su hijo? Ese es motivo que le molesta, que su cachorro sea igual a InuYasha; ese ser a quien mas aborrece. El causante de la muerte de su padre como el sufrimiento de su madre aunque no lo demostrara, a el no le engañaba. Su odio a el crecía a medida del tiempo, cuando porto la gran espada del General Inutaisho, quien obtuvo primero a su querida miko y el causante del sufrimiento vivido por ella al ser la sombra de una muerta asquerosa.

No quiere que su cachorro sea un insolente, caprichoso y débil como InuYasha. Tiene que ser todo un Señor con principios, como el.

Suspira cansado, todo esto lo marea tantas preguntas e ideas sobre lo que le deparara en un poco tiempo. Pasa su mano por su cabello deslizando las hebras plateadas por sus dedos. Sus dorados fríos como el hielo analiza el lugar en busca de la miko encontrándola sentada bajo un árbol con el dragón de dos cabezas que disfruta de sus caricias.

Una ceja delgada alza al ver como ese animal indomable mueve su cola contento ante las caricias. Se aclara la garganta mientras se acerca a ellos. Ahome alza su vista encontrando al demonio quien mira con burla al demonio de dos cabezas que solo se hace el desentendido.

-vamos a desayunar…-dice monótono mandando una mirada al dragón para que se vuelva su establo.

-si…-responde Ahome estirando una mano para que la ayude a levantarse ya que no puede moverse con mucha facilidad.

Sesshomaru se agacha envolviendo un brazo en su cintura ancha para levantarla sin que ella haga mucho esfuerzo. Ahome sonríe dándole un beso en la mejilla. Los dos se encaminan para su desayuno. Aburrida toma la cola de Sesshomaru ignorando su mirada, comienza a repartir caricias hundiendo sus dedos en ella.

Un ronroneo suave sale de Sesshomaru quien mueve su cola buscando mas contacto. Ahome abraza mas el peluche riendo divertida al sentir como se envuelva alrededor de ella tirando contra el cuerpo masculino. Sesshomaru con un dedo levanta el mentón de ella mostrando levemente sus colmillos. Este finge temor con un leve puchero viendo esos dorados con un tinte divertido.

Sesshomaru la besa con lentitud disfrutando su tacto como siempre. Esa miko siempre infantil jugando con su cola y con esos marrones ojos lleno de inocencia.

-Sesshomaru…-separándose con sus ojos llenos de brillo; Sesshomaru espera a que prosiga-quiero comer frutillas…-

-no hay…-responde, Ahome hace un puchero abrazando mas la cola ocasionando que esos dorados la miren con burla y ternura.

-quiero frutilla… -insiste escondiendo su rostro en el pecho de el.

-HN…-retomando su camino-le diré a Jaken…-escuchando su chillido feliz.- caprichosa...-murmura con el ceño fruncido ¿desde cuando se deja convencer fácilmente?

… A la noche…

Sesshomaru abraza a su hembra ronroneado para cesar esos dolores incesantes que sacan unas cuantas lágrimas a la mujer. Acaricia sus cabellos intentando calmarla solo recibiendo gemidos de dolor. De apoco su bestia predomina envolviendo a la mujer con su aura demoníaca, ronroneado posando una mano en el bulto.

De apoco el cachorro se calma permitiendo que su madre pueda tranquilizarse.

-gracias…-murmura Ahome acariciando el rostro masculino.

-Hn… mas cuidado…-responde entre gruñidos la bestia de Sesshomaru dejando ser controlado por el demonio.

Al recuperar el control se deja caer con cuidado en el futon con ella en sus brazos, permitiendo que se acurruque mas entre sus brazos. Últimamente su cachorro esta mas inquieto causando estragos en Ahome. Lo enfurece al ver sufrir a su hembra por el cachorro, como también se preocupa por el bienestar de el.

Todo esto le es complicado, desconocido para el. Escucha la respiración tranquila de Ahome señalando que por fin concilio el sueño permitiendo a el también dormir.

A la una de la madrugada Ahome se levanta frunciendo el ceño con cuidado se levanta posando una mano en su espalda respirando entre cortado. Da unos cuatro pasos mas obteniendo una fuerte contracción. Se muerde el labio inferior intentando ahogar sus gemidos de dolor, las contracciones siguen hasta que siente como un líquido se desliza entre sus piernas.

Abre sus ojos mostrando temor en esos marrones. Su rostro palidece mientras tiembla mirando con shock el charco de sangre con agua. Sus marrones se posan en el demonio dormido.

-Sesshomaru!-chilla asustada despertando de golpe al demonio. Sesshomaru se sienta mirando a la miko.

-¿Qué?-malhumorado al ser despertado bruscamente.

-rompí bolsa…-con miedo.

-¿y?-no comprendiendo lo dicho solo contempla como esta pálida con temor en sus marrones.

Ahome frunce el ceño fulminando al demonio-¡que voy a dar a luz imbesil!-le grita molesta. Sesshomaru abre sus ojos sin saber que hacer en un momento así. Siente como un balde de agua fría le cayo en cima, pero también esta la sensación calida en su pecho; raro; así se siente.

-¿Qué haces ahí sentado?!Ve a buscar a alguien que me ayude a dar a luz!-chilla desesperada. Saliendo de su estupor, sale rápido en busca de la bruja que le ayudara a dar a luz como a la hanyou de ojos zafiros.

Abre la puerta donde yace la vieja bruja provocando que esta salte del susto.

-ven conmigo…-ordena frió dándose la vuelta para buscar a la Hanyou. Una vez listo va a su habitación ordenando que ayuden a su mujer, la cual esta histérica.

La ojo zafiro busca todos los elementos necesarios para el parto mientras intenta sacar al demonio del cuarto. La bruja solo le dijo que si esta estorbaría y Ahome podía morir, le mintió un poco pero tenían que apurarse.

Ahome esta recostada en el futon con la pierna abierta siendo sujetadas por la hanyou, quien solo le secaba el sudor del rostro. La bruja le da un té de hierbas para disminuir un poco el dolor y calmar al cachorro.

Las dos se sujetan el cabello por si las dudas. La bruja de ojos violeta le ordena que puje, Ahome frunce el ceño haciendo fuerza. El dolor que siente en ese momento no se lo desearía a nadie.

-puja!-ordena la ojo violeta.

-¿Qué demonios crees que hago?!-grita mientras sigue pujando.-maldicion!-

Fuera de la habitación se encuentra Sesshomaru mirando fijo el Shoji, aunque no lo refleje es un manojo de nervios. Se desespera cada vez más al escuchar los gritos de su hembra. Una pequeña sonrisa floreció al escuchar como insultaba a la bruja. Los minutos le parecen eternos, ya quiere que todo termine para ver a su hembra tranquila con ese cachorro en sus brazos. Ahora es el momento de la verdad, sabrá como será su vida, una solitaria y amargada o con amor y acompañado por su pequeña familia.

Para distraerse golpea a Jaken con su látigo; el pobre sapo se había levantado rápido para acompañar a su tan amado amo Sesshomaru y poder presenciar el nacimiento del primogénito. Pero para su desgracia fue el desahogo del demonio impaciente.

Sesshomaru ejerce mas fuerza en sus golpes escuchando las suplicas del sapo adolorido. Pero se queda de piedra al escuchar un llanto como las felicitaciones de las dos mujeres.

Sin esperar nada entra a la habitación, ignora a las dos mujeres para ponerse al lado de su hembra.

Ve su rostro cansado adornado por perlas de sudor, unos mechones azabaches están pegados, esos hermosos ojos marrones brillan con alegría mirándolo con amor para posar su vista en el bulto entre sus brazos.

Sus dorados se posan en el pequeño bulto que llora removiéndose. Una pequeña cachorra se encuentra en los brazos de la miko. El rostro es similar al de Ahome, adornado con una luna en su frente de color azul oscuro, tiene unos mechones plateados, sus ojos aun los mantiene cerrados hasta dentro de dos o tres días no los abrirá; en su cabecita tiene unas oreja de perro que indican que es un Hanyou. Pero lo que mas le llama la atención es el aura tiene una demoníaca como espiritual.

¿Qué poderes aguardara esa pequeña? Se pregunta internamente.

-es hermosa…-susurra Ahome mirando a su pequeña. –y tiene cola!-chilla feliz al ver ese ponpon blanco con unos pequeños mechones negros.

Sesshomaru se sienta al lado de ella, para tomar en brazos a la pequeña. Acerca su rostro al de ella olfateándola reconociendo su olor. Algo en su interior se remueve como una inmensa calidez nunca experimentada. Se separa contemplando como la pequeña cachorra imita torpemente la acción de el olfateándolo, arruga su pequeña nariz estornudando se remueve chocando contra el pecho de el.

Ve como la pequeña hace un pequeño puchero anunciando que romperá en llanto nuevamente. Ronronea frotando su nariz con la de ella calmándola hasta que se duerma. Se la pasa a Ahome quien solo sonríe rebosando de alegría con sus ojos llorosos.

A la mañana siguiente…

Ahome se despierta por el llanto de una pequeña, con cuidado se levanta tomándola en brazos mientras tararea calmándola. Se sienta en el marco de la ventana mirando el hermoso jardín mientras amamanta a su pequeña. Le acomoda unos mechones plateados repartiendo caricias a su nena.

-Ahome…-llama Sesshomaru mirando esa hermosa escena de su hermosa hembra amantando a su nena con el lindo amanecer.

-¿Qué Sesshomaru?-murmura.

-¿te sientes bien?-cuestiona acercándose.

-si… cariño-responde ignorando la mirada un poco calida de cierto demonio al escuchar ese apodo y no perrito o perro malo.

Se sienta frente a ella contemplando a la pequeña, su rostro es tranquilo mientras posa sus manitas en el pecho de Ahome, aferrándose mas mientras come. Una pequeña sonrisa se le escapa al ver la pequeña cola moverse de alegría.

-¿dime que sientes?-cuestiona Ahome tomándola por sorpresa.

-¿Hn?-

-¿Qué sientes por ella? ¿La amas? O ¿la odias?-pregunta mirándolo esperando impaciente su respuesta.

Sesshomaru se queda en silencio mirando perdido a la pequeña. ¿Cómo se siente? Raro, por un lado esta contento al tener una cachorra tan hermosa, pero el otro su orgullo esta herido.

Herido al ser dejado aun lado, ya que el quiere tener esa pequeña familia conformada por cuatro; Ahome, su pequeña, Rin y el. Pero no puede dejar pasar en alto esa molestia y cargo de conciencia. Tiene que hacer algo para calmar su orgullo herido. No quiere hacer algo por el cual se arrepentirá de por vida.

Su bestia gruñe enfadado a cierto demonio, ¿Cómo puede ser que le presente mas atención a ese estùpido orgullo que a su bestia? ¿Qué acaso no se da cuenta que esa niña es espacial en todo y su poder?

Ahome ve a Sesshomaru desconectado de esa situación, al parecer esta discutiendo con su bestia. Suelta un suspiro para acomodar su ropa y mecer un poco a su nena, quien solo la olfatea haciéndole cosquillas.

-es mía…-responde Sesshomaru luego de un largo momento en silencio.

-¿Qué?-mira Ahome.

-es mía… son mías…-declara posesivo. No permitirá que por una idiotez perder lo que tanto le costo. Ahome sonríe al entender lo dicho. Le da un beso casto para sentarse en el futon dejando a su pequeña en el.

-¿Cómo le pondremos?-le cuestiona. Sesshomaru la mira para posar sus ojos en la pequeña.

-Akari…-responde Sesshomaru mirando a la beba. Ahome asiente sonriendo.

-Akari…-repite sintiendo como es rodeada por unos brazos masculinos. El rostro masculino porta su tan adorada mascara de indiferencia siendo burlada por sus ojos con brillos.

…

Cinco años después…

Una pequeña de cabellos plateados y ojos dorados saltaba entre los árboles de las tierras del oeste. Mira aburrida todo a su alrededor, se detiene en un claro, estuvo toda una mañana saltando y corriendo hasta que llego a su lugar favorito.

El cielo esta adornado por unas nubes grises tirando a negro, el ambiente es denso con mucha humedad y el calor incesante. Entre las grandes nubes se puede divisar a un perro hermoso de pelaje blanco, danzando con una elegancia en las nubes mirando de reojo a la pequeña con su mirar aburrido pero con brillo.

Un aura rojo con matices rosa rodea al gran perro, el viento rodea al ser que disminuye su gran tamaño deformando la figura del perro quedando la silueta de un cuerpo aparentemente humano.

-Akari….-saluda una vos neutra.

-¡abuela!-saluda con maldad y burla en su voz. Con regocijo ve la expresión de disgusto de la mujer ante ella.

-Irasue…-masculla frunciendo el ceño.

-sniff ¿te doy vergüenza? Yo te amo abuelita…-haciendo un puchero mientras abraza su cola mirando llorosa a la mujer con sus orejas bajas. Irasue solo enarca una ceja delgada.

-palabras vacías… a mi no con eso Akari…-con sorna al ver como frunce el ceño.-pero has mejorado…-la halaga si no la conociera se hubiese creído esa escena montada.

-por supuesto-arrogante salta hasta la mujer rodeando sus piernas en la cintura de ella y sus brazos en el cuello. Irasue la sujeta con un brazo emprendiendo vuelo para el palacio de los cielos del Oeste.

La pequeña mira todo aburrido, a lo lejos se puede divisar un enorme palacio rodeados por guardias portando armar con la insignia del clan que representa ese palacio.

Irasue con elegancia y arrogancia posa sus pies en la entrada del castillo. Todos los guardias hacen una reverencia de respeto a las dos mujeres. Akari camina al lado de la demonia imitando su caminar.

Realmente la admira en todos los sentidos, es hermosa, poderosa y una excelente guerrera sin perder su porte elegancia y feminidad. Tiene una personalidad avasallante, fría, calculadora pero con sentido del humor… a su parecer…

-¿Qué te trae por aquí mocosa?-pregunta monótona pero divertida al ver su enojo con los cachetes inflados.

-HN-gruñe-yo no tengo porque darte explicaciones…-responde demostrando que es digna hija de Sesshomaru.

-¿a no?-mirando insolente-bien mandare alguien para que tu padre venga a buscarte… mocosa-con burla.

-no quiero que ese tonto venga…-murmura dolida haciendo un mohín.

-…-enarcando una ceja.

Akari solo se sienta al lado de ella mirando el paisaje que le otorga.

-no quiere darme lo que corresponde por derecho…-molesta.

-¿Qué cosa?-

-una tiara con un pequeño zafiro…-recordando anhelante dicho objeto- ¡yo soy una princesa! ¡Quiero esa tiara!-chilla enojada.

Irasue sonríe levemente al saber cual es el objeto. Esa niña es muy parecida a ella en gustos, ya que cuando ella era una cachorra también armo un escándalo por ambicionar una tiara, la cual fue mandada hacer; ahora esa pequeña quiere su tiara.

-¿Qué harías por ella?-pregunta monótona.

-lo que sea necesario…-responde amenazante y decidida.

-pelearías contra mi?-con maldad.

-si.-sin titubear.

-a pesar que pierdas mocosa?-burlona.

-HN… si…-masculla. Irasue solo se para encaminándose para un jardín, detrás de ella la sigue la pequeña hanyou calculando la situación no queriendo perder ya que obtendría lo que tanto desea su amada tiara.

La mujer demonio se posiciona en el centro mirando fría a la pequeña frente a ella. Llama un poco a su energía demoníaca lo suficiente para derrotar a la pequeña sin lastimarla.

Akari la mira gélida al ser subestimada, admite que es chica al tener cinco años pero no es débil. Llama su energía demoníaca pero solo lo suficiente para esta al nivel que la de su abuela.

….

En el palacio de las Tierras del Oeste, los sirvientes y guardias sufren de la ira de cierto demonio a medio transformar. Pálidos y llenos de temor corren por todos lados en busca de la pequeña heredera de esa tierra. Gime angustiados con un poco de molestias en la semana esa niña se escapo ya diez veces haciéndoles pagar a ellos los platos rotos.

Sesshomaru gruñe mostrando sus dientes a todos los que osan estorbarlo, mientras maldice a su cachorra insolente que siempre le provoca un dolor de cabeza, es terca, caprichosa, no le importa causar daño a quien sea por obtener lo que quiere. Y todo por culpa de su madre ella le enseña esas actitudes arrogantes y frías.

Recuerda cuando su madre apareció en su palacio indignada al no saber que el se acoplo, esperaba que grite o intente asesinar a su hembra pero cual fue su sorpresa ver con indiferencia todo. Ella le dijo que no le interesa que haga con su vida ya que no es de su incumbencia por ella se puede morir que ni la molesta aunque siempre exagera con sus palabras.

Pero un pequeño brillo apareció en esos dorados al ver a su pequeña a unos meses de nacer, sin pedir permiso la tomo en brazos dejando que esta juegue con sus mechones mientras la miraba aburrida. Desde ese día visitaba a la pequeña cada dos semanas apegándole su personalidad.

No le causo mucha gracias al ver sus resultados, no quiere que su hija sea fría ante todos y menos con el. Por ese motivo le prohibió la entrada a su madre, hasta que a esa cachorra aprenda de su madre lo bueno pero balanceado con el. Para su desgracia Akari no lo obedece a menos que se enfurezca o Ahome pegue un grito.

-Sesshomaru…-sale de sus cavilaciones al oír la suave vos de su hembra.

-Hn…-con sus ojos rojos.

-cálmate-dice Ahome dándole un beso en la mejilla-Akari esta con tu madre…-escucha el gruñido furioso de su marido.

-maldita chiquilla malcriada…-masculla encaminándose para el castillo.

-te acompaño…-tomando su mano, este la rodea de la cintura emprendiendo vuelo.

Ahome se abraza fuerte como un gato asustado al ver como todo el bosque como un borrón verde por la velocidad. Su rostro es pálido a causa de la altura que se incrementa con la velocidad, Sesshomaru gruñe con más enojo al sentir la energía como el olor de su cachorra.

Al llegar ignora a todos los guardias mientras se encamina hacia el jardín trasero siendo seguido por la miko con mirar cansado y resignado. Ya estando en el jardín se detiene contemplando sorprendido lo que sus ojos le muestran. Ahome al ver su sorpresa que rara vez pasaba mira en su dirección quedando con la boca abierta.

Akari apunta con una flecha directo a la mujer con unos rasguños en su rostro, Irasue trona sus dedos dejando salir una luz verde; deslizando entre sus dedos la flecha la cual es rodeada con energía espiritual con una leve de demoníaca.

Un látigo verdoso surca por el aire intentando partir en dos la flecha la cual resistió pero fue desviada rozando la mejilla perfecta del rostro femenino. Irasue no demuestra su sorpresa solo sonríe fríamente embistiendo con sus garras. Akari esquiva sus ataques recibiendo algunos rasguños hasta que tropieza con una roca.

Rápida toma a la pequeña del cuello ejerciendo un poco de fuerza mientras sus dorados destilan, burla y triunfo. Akari se remueve gruñendo sin apartar su mirada gélida.

-pequeña pulga ¿Qué harás?...-cuestiona burlona-… al parecer perderás por lo débil que eres…-insulta provocándola.- híbrida tenias que ser… no eres digna de portar mi tiara…-escupe ácidamente.

Ahome al escuchar eso frunce el ceño dispuesta a intervenir siendo interceptada por Sesshomaru quien solo mira fijo esperando los resultados de esa pelea.

-no intervengas…-ordena firme sujetando la muñeca de ella.

-la lastimara…-indignada.

-…-la mira de reojo transmitiendo confianza a la miko, que a duras penas se queda contemplando la escena.

Akari gruñe molesta al ser insultada y humillada, ella no es débil nunca lo será, es diferente a todos tiene el privilegio de disfrutar de los dos mundo adquiriendo poderes impresionante que nadie tendrá, demoníaca y espiritual.

Con furia mira a la mujer con regocijo, deja fluir más sus energías tornando sus ojos rosas con tintes aun dorados. Le muestra sus dientes posando sus manos en la de ella.

-yo no soy débil…-masculla entre gruñidos.

Irasue se sorprende al sentir tanto poder pero lo que la alerta es la presencia demoníaca que rodea a la niña, se muerde con disimulo su labio inferior temiendo ser la causante del descontrol de la niña Hanyou. Sesshomaru mira con frialdad todo esperando el movimiento de su nena.

-suéltame ser inferior…-murmura la niña dejando que su energías salgan provocando que Irasue suelte a la niña mientras es lanzada a unos metros, el poder espiritual quemo su muñeca dejando la marca de la mano de Akari y la energía demoníaca causando algunos rasguños.

Akari cae desmayada al usar tanto poder para su edad. Ahome corre hasta ella tomándola en brazos, acomodando algunos mechones.

-¡bruta!-le grita Ahome a la peliplateada-¡mira como la dejaste tiene cinco años!-furiosa. Sesshomaru la calma posando una mano en su hombro.

-no te alteres…-mirando a su madre como se pone de pie.

-esa niña si que es una caja de sorpresa –admite con orgullo-pero le falta controlar su poder… si no la provocaba su poder demoníaco tomaría el control…-mirando a la humana-y no me grites… respeto humana…-divertida el ver el sonrojo por la pena.

-Hump…-responde Ahome mirando apenada a la mujer. Sesshomaru gira sobre sus talones para volver a su palacio junto su mujer e hija.

-Sesshomaru…-llama Irasue-dale mi tiara se la gano…-viendo como este asiente siguiendo su camino.

-no te acerques por un largo tiempo…-le ordena a su madre.

-que cruel…-hace un mohín- ¿así tratas a tu madre que te ama?-con amargura y tristeza.

-mentiras…-sin detenerse.

-que niño desalmado… piérdete no me importa nada de ti…-fingiendo dolor para regresar a su palacio. Ahome solo mira con un tic a esa mujer dramática, suspira acariciando el rostro infantil.

-tenia que salir como vos…-se queja ignorando la mirada de Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru se siente orgulloso de su pequeña cachorra, no será débil nadie la pisara, con entrenamiento y aprendizaje podrá hacerse cargo de sus tierras plantando una buena pelea a quienes hocen usurpar lo suyo.

Una pequeña sonrisa se forma en su rostro pálido, posando sus ojos dorados llenos de orgullos en esa pequeña desobediente.

Cuando llegaron al castillo, todos suspiraron con tranquilidad al ver la pequeña Hanyou en brazos de su madre, esta dejo a su pequeña en el futon de su habitación mientras limpia sus heridas que son leves.

Al parecer esa mujer se controlo, agradece por eso ya que no le gusta que su niña entrene a temprana edad tiene que gozar de su infancia pero le salio ambiciosa como cierto demonio orgullo. Bufa, ¿no puede tener una hija normal? Que juegue, corra, ría y junte flores, pero no le salio peleadora orgullosa, arrogante como Sesshomaru.

Siente como unos brazos masculinos la jalan haciendo que choque contra un pecho musculoso que destila calor. Jadea girando sobre sus talones mirando al demonio, rodea sus brazos femeninos alrededor de la cintura estrechándose mas contra el gozando de su calor. Siente como el baja sus manos fuertes por su cintura, caderas hasta llegar a sus nalgas donde las aprieta empujando mas contra el dejando que sienta su excitación.

Sesshomaru besa el cuello femenino dando algunas mordidas deleitándose con sus gemidos. Abre sus ojos sorprendido al sentir las manos de Ahome en sus nalgas donde las aprieta, la mira encontrando un lindo rubor como deseo en sus marrones. Sonríe con lujuria y mira juguetón a la miko con pudor. Le muerde la mejilla para besarla con pasión.

Los gemidos de los dos inunda la habitación aumentando la excitación de amos, palabras de amor salen con susurros de los labios de los amantes.

-que asco!-escuchan una voz aniñada. Ambos voltean a ver encontrando a la niña toda sonrojada mientras mira con asco la escena.

-Ah! Que pena!-chilla Ahome llevando sus manos a su rostro rojo. Sesshomaru mira a la cachorra.

-pervertidos…-murmura Akira con pena.- maleducados estoy yo aquí…-los regaña queriendo aparentar ser mayor.

Sesshomaru enarca una ceja-silencio….-ordena frió-estas castigada-viendo como esta lo mira sorprendida.

-¿Por qué?-pregunta Akari.

-por escaparte, armar un escándalo por una estúpida tiara y desobedecerme…-

-perdóname papi…-mirándolo con ojos de perro triste. Ahome intenta abrazarla siendo detenida por Sesshomaru.

-no-

Akari hace un puchero, mirando con sus ojos llorosos las orejas bajas mientras abraza su cola fingiendo un sollozo-te quiero papi…-acercándose a el con intención de abrazarlo.

-sigues castigada…-responde Sesshomaru burlón al ver el enojo de ella, sus cachetes inflados, los brazos cruzados en su pecho mirando enojada a su padre.

-tonto…-levantándose para irse de ahí murmurando maldiciones hacia cierto demonio.

-no tenias que ser tan duro con ella…-reprocha la azabache.

-si… ya que es una malcriada… que no acata órdenes…- sujetándola de la cintura mientras se acerca a ella.

-igual que tu…-señala.

-Hn… no importa eso ahora…-susurra en el oído de ella-hay algo mejor que hacer… -con sensualidad besando apasionado a la azabache deseosa de su demonio.

Las manos de ambos recorren el cuerpo frente ellos, sacando gemidos y suspiros mientras se comen a besos sin tomar importancia la falta de aire, con cuidado el tira a su mujer en el futon sacando su kimono.

-Ahome…-susurra mordisqueando un pezón indefenso.

-Sesshomaru…-gime-mmm... te amo…-con su amor.

Este la mira expresando todo, para seguir con sus juegos total tienen toda la noche para divertirse.

-mía…-gruñe positivo para morder la mejilla de ella dejando un poco marcados sus colmillos. Sonríe levemente mirando con sorna a la mujer molesta.

-tonto...- besándolo con cariño con ese demonio a quien tanto ama siendo correspondida. Ambos se entregan como todas la noches expresando su amor, el cual perdurara hasta que sus vidas se extingan y siga con sus almas las cuales resguardaran ese amor...

* * *

**The end...**

**Hola! esta historia llego a su fin, gracias a todas por seguirla, dejando sus comentarios los cuales me alegran leerlos. Espero que les halla gustado el final, no pude evitar poner a Irasue ya que adoro demasiado ese personaje. **

**Besos y Gracias por sus comentarios. **


End file.
